


Yours, Rafael

by ThatOCLady



Series: Rafael Barba & Annie Dalton [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Annie Dalton, Barisi body swap, Body Swap, Comedy, Dating Barba, F/M, Funny OFC, Jealous Barba, Living with Barba, Musical, Rafael Barba fluff, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots with Rafael Barba and an OFC. Mostly fluff. You can also read these as Barba/Reader. I haven't put much effort into her character. There is not much in the ways of a story. Just fluff.





	1. The Girl Who Cried "Police"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Barba fic! How hawt is he! *_*  
> The formatting may seem a bit basic since I use my phone for this site. Also, please leave some comments if you have any criticisms, compliments or requests. All feedback is welcome. Thanks. :)

He remembers why he hates this neighbourhood. Filth and garbage on the streets, hobo fires burning, everyone looking shady as hell - it was no place for a body to live in. He had survived worse though. So had his childhood friend Emanuel, on whose urgent request Rafael had set foot into the worst part of Queens. The situation was tricky but Rafael was sure he could save his friend's neck. His major concern at the moment was finding a cab back home.  
_'Perfect timing for my phone's battery to die'_ , he thought.  
Could have called an Uber then. He thought it unlikely that he would find a taxi at the witching hour with a driver who wouldn't rob him. Just as he thought of trouble, trouble walked towards him with its head bowed, eyes staring.  
Rafael sighed and raised his hands as the hooded man held him at knife point.

"Take it easy"  
"Shut up", the guy growled, "Gimme your wallet and your watch. Right now!"  
"You don't have to shout"  
Rafael retrieved his wallet, slowly and with his eye on the assailant. The man had such restless eyes.  
"You got a pocket watch too, right?"  
Rafael stopped halfway in getting his wrist watch off.  
"What?"  
"I bet it's gold. Give it to me"  
"Why would I have a pocket watch? I am giving you my wrist watch"  
"Shut up!", the guy held the knife to his throat, "Gimme your pocket watch"  
Rafael asked, his tone nothing but condescending,  
"Did you just snort a line or something? Either that or you're quite stupid. Why would I carry two watches?"  
Any further harm was prevented by a woman's yelling. She pointed her gun at the guy and shouted,  
**"NYPD! DROP YOUR WEAPON! DROP IT RIGHT NOW!"**  
The guy took his chances with running away, without any of Barba's belongings.

Rafael was relieved to see the man disappear into the dark alleys. He turned to the woman.  
"Officer, I tha..."  
She was shaking. The adrenaline was making her quake like a tong. Barba asked,  
"Are you all right? Officer?"  
She informed him,  
"I am not a cop"  
He stopped short of reaching her, scrutinising the gun she held in her shaking hands. If his new friend had stopped to take a look at the copper's gun, he would have eaten his shoe. The woman had just saved ADA Rafael Barba by brandishing a hairbrush as a gun. Rafael would have laughed if she weren't in such a state.  
"It's okay. He's gone. Calm down", he tried.  
He lowered her hairbrush-holding hands. She was breathing through her mouth.  
"Oh god. I could have shot him", her words were a whisper.  
Rafael controlled the urge to laugh again.  
"You couldn't have. It's a hairbrush. Not that it wasn't used to its full potential"  
The woman looked down at her hands and the hairbrush. It was clear that Barba's saviour had suffered a shock, however mild.  
"Let's get you home", he offered, "Where do you live?"  
"C-couple of blocks away. I'm fine. I can go by myself"  
"No, you helped me. I must see you get home safe. Come"  
As he laid an arm across her shoulders, drawing her close to provide support, a thrill coursed through Rafael. The moonlight fell on the side of her face. It showed to him the beautiful, albeit excited, specimen of a woman. He joked on removing his arm from her shoulders.  
"If it's a long walk, you might need to weild that hairbrush again"  
"Saved"  
"What?"  
Her eyes fixated on his face. She spoke,  
"I _saved_ you, didn't just help you"  
"Ah", he said, "Semantics"  
"Not at all. And what were you thinking, calling the guy stupid and all?"  
"I'm just having a bad day, I guess"  
"And the right person to take that out on is the guy mugging you, of course"  
The roll of her eyes preceded Rafael's smirk. He enjoyed banter. The woman did not wait for his repartee though.  
"Who walks through Queens alone at night, dressed like this?", she eyed his expensive coat and shoes, "Is it your first time here?"  
"Not really", he was curious, "Do _you_ always walk alone through here at midnight?"  
"No", she looked away, "It's my first time"  
After taking a right turn together, she gave him her hand.  
"Annie. You are?"  
He shook it,  
"Rafael"  
Annie smiled, oblivious to how much the sight fascinated him. She pronounced it like the Spanish do.  
"Rafael - that's a nice name. Strong, traditional"  
"Thank you"  
They walked some more steps. He couldn't stop himself from asking,  
"So what do you do, other than moonlighting as the dark knight in Queens?"  
"I work in publishing. Fiction, mostly. What do you do, Rafael?"  
Hearing his name in her voice soothed him, made him feel lighter. He said with a smile,  
"I'm an attorney"  
"Figures", she grinned, "I could tell from that suit that you weren't exactly blue collar"  
The grin reached him too.  
"I actually work for the District Attorney's office"  
"Interesting. So you put the bad guys in, not bail them out?"  
"Basically"  
"That's nice"  
They stopped before a house without a gate, Annie turning to Rafael. She seemed better.  
"Well, thank you for walking me home"  
"It was the least I could do. Thank you"  
"No prob..."  
Interrupting their conversation, the house's door burst open and an old lady almost came sprinting to Annie.  
"Where have you been?! We were so worried! I've been looking out the window for an hour! Your Uncle was getting ready to go out and look for you"  
Without any pretense of decorum, she looked at Rafael from top to toe and asked Annie,  
"Who's the handsome fella? Were you out to meet him?"  
Rafael chuckled at Annie's embarrassment.  
"Aunt June, stop it. This is Rafael. He was just walking me home"  
"After she", Rafael cleared his throat when Annie pinched his hand, "She was... helping me find a cab"  
"Rafael, huh?", Aunt June's chubby cheeks had adorable dimples in them, "Cómo estás?"  
"Muy bien, senora", he smiled.  
The old man approaching the trio had to be Annie's aforementioned uncle.  
"Where've you been gone to, kiddo? Your Aunt was so worried about you!"  
Like wife, like husband.  
"And who's this?"  
Aunt June chirped,  
"That's Rafael. He was just 'walking her home', dear"  
"Guys, if you could not be yourself for a minute", Annie said,  
"He needs a taxi. Right?"  
Rafael nodded,  
"Yes, I do"  
The uncle said,  
"I drive one for a living. I'll drop ya. Upper East Side, is it?"  
Annie warned him,  
"Uncle Mick"  
Rafael looked from one face to another. He had never thought his night would turn out so. It was a surprise he soon came to be glad for.

* * *

 

A day passed but Rafael couldn't get Annie and her hairbrush out of his mind. She seemed so... fascinating. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know why she was walking back home at midnight, why she lived with her Uncle and Aunt, why her eyes lit up so much that the stars were jealous. He wanted to walk her home again.  
'Screwed'  
Admitting he had a crush on his shaky little saviour was easy to do. Getting her to meet him again - that was the puzzle. 

* * *

 

"You have to come over right away. Oh Annie, they are so beautiful!"  
Annie smiled and held the phone to her left ear,  
"Slow down, Aunt June. Who are they from? Is there a card?"  
"Yes", came the reply, "You want me to read it to you?"  
"Yes please"  
Aunt June read,  
" _Annie, I am sending you a cliche in floral form as a token of my appreciation. I'd like to thank you properly. Allow me to do so at your convenience. Yours, Rafael_ "  
Heartbeats quickened. Joy intensified. Annie was speechless.  
"And then he's written his number. He wrote 'Yours, Rafael' - what a sweet young man. Oh Annie, please call him!"  
"I will", she confirmed.  
Once her heart stopped racing at the thought of the handsome attorney, Annie asked her Aunt June for the number and considered dialling it.


	2. Annie 'Rock n Roll' Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie meet up for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this a Barba/OFC series instead of Barba/Reader. I quite like Annie. This chapter is just sort of an introduction to her and is about her first date with the ADA. The next chapter is so much more fun. So bear with me on this one. Thanks.

Was he actually nervous?  
_'Jesus, Rafael. Pull yourself together'_  
He was sitting in his favorite Cuban restaurant. His eyes darted to the door every other second, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the menu. The constant checking paid off. He saw Annie - in the daylight - peeking in, then walking towards him with a great smile. Rafael stood with grace, buttoning the top of his coat and taking in the lush sight.  
"So you wear nice suits wherever you go"  
He shook her hand grinning.  
"It's good to see you too. You look lovely"  
They sat across each other.  
"Thanks. Aunt June wanted me to wear a halter neck but my shoulder flab is just..."  
Rafael watched Annie shake her head.  
"Never mind. I'm sorry. I babble when I'm nervous"  
"You're nervous?"  
"Yeah. You are having lunch with a stranger who you could possibly end up having feelings for. Aren't you nervous?"  
"I... wow", he laughed, "I'm just hungry at the moment. Can we order?"  
"Of course. Sure. Please"  
Rafael thanked the waiter when he brought the menu. He observed his date poring through the same.

While they waited for the food, Rafael started the conversation.  
"So, the other night, you proclaiming yourself to be NYPD and pointing a hairbrush at the mugger - was that spontaneous?"  
"Mm-hm. I am spontaneous. Very much so"  
"Why the hairbrush?"  
She shrugged,  
"I had just bought it. And it was the only thing in my purse besides money. Also, NYPD once shot a 37-year old black woman for pointing her hairbrush at them. I thought the trick would work again"  
"You don't seem to be a fan of them", he said with malice.  
Annie was oblivious to it. She said,  
"They are okay. Being a cop is a service to the community. Besides, I wouldn't dare malign your colleagues in your presence, Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba"  
She seemed so proud when she said it.  
"That's right. I googled you. I didn't expect to find you on youtube though"  
Rafael frowned,  
"I'm on youtube?"  
"Yeah. In your sex tape"  
He only stared at her with a small smile. She relented,  
"It's a video from that trial where the guy tried to choke you with your belt. You are hardcore"  
"Thank you?"  
"You're welcome"  
"What about you? What exactly do you do in publishing?"  
"I am a small time editor"  
"I see. Fiction, right?"  
"Yep. Romance and erotica mostly"  
Rafael couldn't stop smiling.  
"Erotica?"  
She nodded with fake pride.  
"Heard of _50 Shades of Grey_?"  
"Yeah"  
"I had nothing to do with that one. Thank God"  
Her wit was refreshing. It also acted as a shield against her true nature. And the true nature of Annie Dalton was what Rafael was after.  
"And thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful. But they died before I could get them to my apartment"  
"Yeah, I figured it out late that you don't live with your aunt and uncle"  
"I live in the Village. It's closer to work"  
"So you just happened to be visiting family in Queens when you 'saved' me?"  
"Correct", she held up her glass of water, "To coincidences"  
He clinked his glass against hers,  
"To fate"  
Annie cast her eyes down, smiling. She had this tendency to be cute, confident and coy in the same moment. Rafael liked that.  
"So, google didn't say what to watch out for with you. And you are not on any social media, I checked"  
"You're asking me to list my flaws"  
"I'm asking you to describe your lesser qualities"  
"Well", he smiled, "I'm kind of a workaholic, a hard-ass. I drink too much coffee. I don't like wasting my time or other people's. What about you?"  
"I talk too much"  
He feigned surprise,  
"You do?"  
That promptly earned him a light rap on his hand. Annie was defensive while Rafael laughed.  
"It's endearing, Mister"  
"I have no doubt about that"  
"Moving on... let me think. What cliche first date questions can I ask you? Yep - what kind of music do you like?"  
"Classical. Cuban and soul. Jazz too, on occasion. You?"  
She said in a typical Yankee accent,  
"I'm a rock and roll girl. To be honest, anything from the 80s is good"  
"I see", he sipped water, "How are you still single?"  
That earned him a hearty laugh. She said,  
"I'm kind of choosy. And this whole confident, middle-aged woman routine intimidates most men. I was actually engaged once. He died"  
He was stunned at her flippancy.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It was a long time ago"  
"How'd he die?", he knew the answer.  
She smiled the smile of the bereaved.  
"Gang war. He was going to drop out of the gang business for me. We were supposed to go to college together"  
The food arrived on time, sparing her further misery of recalling the past.  
"What about you, Rafael?"  
"Nothing as serious as an engagement"  
"Cause that would mean cheating on your wife Mrs. Work Barba"  
How glad was he to have her back.

* * *

 

Dismayed, Rafael's only comfort was that she still held his arm as they walked from the club. He had almost caught her yawning at the jazz performance.  
"I am sorry. I should have asked if you liked jazz"  
"You should have", she shook his arm, "Come on. I am just kidding. It was a new experience"  
"I would try to repair the damage at dinner but you told me you can't stay that long. Anything I can say to change your mind?"  
"Two meals in one day? What, you like me or something?", she joked.  
He turned to her,  
"So far, yeah"  
What he had not expected was for her to kiss him then. It was feather-like, made him yearn for more. She drew away before he could respond. They locked eyes for a moment until Annie looked the other way. The walk continued. She said,  
"Oh Annie, thank you. That was nice"  
Rafael grinned and turned her face to him by her chin.  
"Annie, thank you. That was nice. We should do it again"  
He kissed her and she responded likewise. It was sweet and just the right amount of adventurous. Annie had the tips of her fingers on her lips after that kiss as she looked away again, smiling.  
"It's almost 8"  
She hailed a cab. Rafael was sorry it had to end.  
"A writer from a different timezone is flowing in. My boss wants me to join their late dinner. But I really had a pleasant time with you, Rafael"  
"I did too"  
He stopped her,  
"Annie? You should know that I did a background check on you"  
"Of course you did"  
"You really don't mind?"  
She shrugged,  
"So you know I'm a foster kid. What else?"  
"That the Tylers are not only your last foster family but also Michael's parents. I'm sorry if I crossed a line"  
She paused. Her smile was encouraging.  
"It's no issue. I'd have told you that soon anyway. I like the guy hiding under these expensive suits"  
She kissed the dimple on his cheek and got into the cab. A smiling and content ADA waved her goodbye.


	3. You Don't Even Know How To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months of dating, Barba breaks up with Annie.

He would never have thought himself capable of it, but god, had he done it. Rafael had ended things with Annie. Cases involving parental abuse always broke him a little. The one he was in the middle of was an especially disgusting one. Because of work, he had neglected her. She had been busy with her life too. Two weeks of minimum to no contact, Rafael decided the best thing to do was to break up. He liked Annie. Was a little in love with that feisty bibliophile. Hence he believed she deserved someone who would make her the centre of his world. Rafael just wasn't the right man, curse his luck.  
"Carmen, coffee", he said into the receiver.  
Work was his refuge that day. He had left a voice message for Annie the night before, letting her know why it was best they didn't date anymore. She had been on his mind every moment since. He missed that reckless laugh, the way she said his name.  
"Ma'm, you can't..."  
"Save it, honey. I'm his girlfriend"  
The door was flung open. Rafael signaled to a bewildered Carmen to get back to her work. Annie stood, arms akimbo, in his office door. 

"Have a seat", he said.  
In answer, Annie shut the door behind her and turned the lock. She placed her hands on the metal desk, jaw clenched.  
"Do you know what a dick move it is to break up over voicemail?"  
"I did it because I couldn't do it to your face"  
"No, Rafael. You did it because you didn't have the balls to do it to my face"  
His mouth opened for words, but stayed so when Annie started unbuttoning her coat. She was fumbling with the buttons, adorable in her fury. "I'm just going to show you what you lost"  
Off came the coat. Rafael's breath didn't return for a long moment. She was wearing his favourite colour. The crimson blouse was tucked into a sharp pencil skirt. The deep V-neck allowed a peek at the lacy black bra she was wearing. As if that wasn't enough, she bent over sideways to pick up nothing.  
"Oh. What's that?", her expression was amusing, "That's right. Annie has a great ass!"  
"Yes, she does. But..."  
"Don't you dare enjoy this", she straightened up, "You should be suffering right now"  
'If you only knew', he thought.   
Rafael rose from his chair and came to her. Annie walked backwards, swatting at his hand.  
"Don't touch me. If you do, I'm gonna calm down. So no! What were you thinking, Rafael? Did it not occur to your genius lawyer mind to ask me how I felt about us? This wasn't a solo relationship, something one has in the shower with themselves, and I doubt you have time for that either"  
"It did occur to me that I was making the decision for us but face it. I'm no good for you"  
"I'm supposed to be the judge of that!"  
"Annie, I work 18 hours a day! Sometimes more", his tone softened, "Believe me when I say that I would spend every other second of my time with you if I could. But it's just not fair. You deserve so much more than a workaholic"  
Annie raised a finger to aid her explanation,  
"I work long hours too. And I bring my work home everyday. That doesn't stop me from having a normal life. And last week excluded, it was going great! A single text from you was a major reminder that I had something other than my books to look forward to. I didn't mind when you cancelled our last two dates. And I didn't mind when you called me up at 1 that night just because you wanted to hear my voice. Even though you fell asleep mid-conversation"  
The reminiscent smile was hurriedly replaced by a scowl. Annie was again fuming with rage but Rafael found it all so endearing.  
"What I did mind was you making me think this was going somewhere. I'm 36. I have no time to fool around or wait for a man to come to his senses"  
She headed for the door but turned back midway.  
"And I'm great in bed! But now you'll never know it"  
"Jesus", Rafael smiled.  
"Excuse me?", Annie frowned.  
"You are so sweet that you don't even know how to fight"  
The 'sweet' comment would have made things simpler but it was his small chuckle that did him in. Annie asked,  
"Is that so?"  
She lifted the crystal pen stand from his desk and crashed it on the floor. From her jutting lower lip, Rafael knew how well Tidy Annie was controlling her cleaning up instincts. He sighed,  
"Great. You happy now?"  
The paperweight was the next thing to go. Rafael glared at her, but it only egged her on. Annie leaned forth and with a sweep of her arms threw all his stuff off the table.  
"That's enough"  
"Is it?", she taunted, "But isn't this what people do in a fight? They throw shit!"  
"You're acting like a crazy ex-girlfriend"  
"That's what you wanted!", she stood in his way, "One moment, I'm too naïve to know how to fight and now I'm crazy? What do you want me to do, Rafael?!"  
He watched the flushed cheeks, the heaving chest, the wild eyes and that delectable mouth. 

'Mm. So soft. Peach-y. Tasty'  
Annie slapped him. It was then that he realised he had grabbed her waist and kissed her. His cheek was stinging but it was nothing compared to the fright in her eyes.  
"Oh Raf, I'm so sorry", she touched his face, whimpering.  
Drawn in by her charm again, Rafael kissed her a second time. This kiss was fervent, fierce. It was an invasion of her defenses. Annie gripping his shoulders only fuelled his desire. He wished to possess her. Make love to her so that she could never be with another man without thinking of him first. She felt so good in his hands - soft, ample, fragrant.  
"Rafael..."  
Her words hung in the air as he kissed her throat. Fisting his hand in Annie's hair, he elicited a squeal from her by nibbling on her collarbone. All of his stress, all of his despair had at once transformed into longing for the incredible woman in his arms. He kissed her breast, feeling her mad heartbeat under his lips. His hand worked at the buttons of her blouse, while he kept kissing every inch of skin being revealed.  
"My God, you're so beautiful"  
This he said right before taking her breast into his mouth. Annie moaned his name in vain; hearing it gave him a raging erection. While his mouth landed on her navel, his hand caressed her pantyhose clad mound. She was soaking wet. 

Wasting no further time, Rafael lifted her with his hands alone and placed her on his desk. Annie's beauty had heightened in his eyes as she lay before him panting. He struggled with his own breathing.  
"Annie... if you want me to..."  
"Don't stop", she said.  
Smirking, Rafael pulled her by the thighs towards his pelvis. He unzipped and saw Annie trying to get a glimpse of it. When her eyes widened, he slid into her. She was like velvet. But oh so tight. The moment he began moving within her, she shut her eyes and groaned. Rafael doubled his speed and effort. It made her moans only louder.  
"Sshh", he tried.  
"Raf...", it was all she could say.  
"You are so beautiful", he whispered, "I'm loving the view"  
Annie placed her arm across her naked breasts with modesty, and a hand on her mouth to stifle her scream. Rafael felt her contract around his member. He lifted a climaxing Annie and carried her to the couch, never pulling out of her. He was kissing her face now as he lay on top of her, into her. His thrusts were frantic and deeper now.  
"Oh no", Annie hid her face with her hands.  
She came again, triggering Rafael's own release. He pulled out quick and came all over her thigh. Her eyes looked up into his. He kissed her even before he could catch his breath. 

Annie said not a word while he cleaned her up. She had only told him there were tissues in her purse. Rafael used them to wipe her thigh clean. She had been sitting unbuttoned all that while. Naturally, Rafael took his sweet time buttoning her up again. He fetched her coat from the chair and put it around her shoulders. His hands passed from the belt on the coat to her hips.  
"I'm glad you came by"  
Annie nodded,  
"Me too"  
With one hand still on her waist, he reached into his pocket and handed her the key to his place.  
"Wait up for me. I'll bring the dinner. And you better be naked when I come in"  
Looking up from the key to him, Annie asked,  
"Do you want me to light candles and stuff? You know how terrible I am with matches"  
He shook his head, grinning,  
"Just your gorgeous self will suffice"  
"Okay", she smiled.  
He kissed her smiling lips, unable to help himself. Annie stepped out of his arms radiant and happy.  
"See you in the evening", she said, revolving the keychain around her finger.  
"Yes"  
Annie emerged smiling out of the office, to Carmen's prolonged surprise, and headed to her boyfriend's place for a promising evening.


	4. More Than A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael considers where things could go with Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the type of kiss at the end of this chapter. I have used it in nearly all my stories to date. Also, this is a flashback episode(?), which I will be rearranging as chapter 4 or 5 before the next update.  
> For maximum effect, listen to Boston's More Than A Feeling while reading this. Or don't. Thanks anyway! ♡

**Date #5**  
  
"Can I have that bagel? It looks delicious"  
The vendor presented it to Annie with a beaming smile.  
"Thanks!"  
She bit into it and turned to her companion. He had a sleepy look in his eyes and a tiny smile on his face.  
"How can you eat all that and still be a size... I want to say 8?"  
"Way off. I swim whenever I can. It's mostly for stretching and flexibility though"  
"Well, you are very limber"  
"You're not too bad yourself"  
Staring at her with the smile still on his face, Rafael couldn't recall the last time he had been so happy before his morning cup of coffee. Annie wasn't conventionally pretty. She had a body that was made for loving though. It still didn't explain why he had felt the urge to kiss her the first time he saw her. He had quite underestimated her girl next door appeal, until that morning, when he woke up to those bleary eyes and the messed up hair. She had a goofy smile on her face after he blurted out -  
_"You're so beautiful"_  
_"Glad you noticed"_ , her voice was sleepy-sexy.  
"Want a bite?"  
Now fully-clothed and looking like the Kung Fu Panda with her mouth stuffed, he still couldn't understand what made her so attractive to him. Hell, he could have taken a bite out of her.  
"I'll get myself one"  
"I'm not going to eat the whole thing. Here"  
"No, thanks. I'm not comfortable eating other people's food"  
Annie would have grinned if she weren't chewing,  
"Why not?"  
He shrugged,  
"I just don't like it"  
"So, you can eat me but not my food?"  
The vendor's arm froze midway while handing him the cup of coffee. She paid him while Rafael took the coffee and walked away from the bodega.  
"Really, Annie?"  
"I'm serious. Have a bite. Show me you don't find me disgusting"  
"I don't", he explained, "It's just that... food is a carrier"  
Annie laughed,  
"What do you think I'm gonna give you? Cooties? And if I had something to give, after last night, it's already thriving inside you"  
"If you'll stop talking about venereal diseases, I'll eat"  
She held it up to his mouth. Rafael took a bite.  
"You like?"  
He nodded. She kept holding it for him.  
"You're feeding me now?", he asked.  
When he took what was supposed to be the last bite, Annie bit into it from the other end. She held his face with both hands, kissing him as they finished the infamous bagel. They were near his office and the working crowd was still coming in. But she was so into it. When the bagel's last traces were dissolved and she tugged his lip between both of hers, he damn near forgot where they were. There was a hint of melted sweetness on her lips. Her mouth tasted like vanilla and spice. _So delectable._ The coffee in his hand wasn't the only warmth Rafael was feeling.  
"Hm", Annie smiled, licking her lips, "That's enough sugar to get me through the day"  
The woman made him blush.  
"Sorry if I seemed a little weird with my food thing", said he.  
"What's wrong with you is good for what's wrong with me"  
Rafael's brows rose, impressed as he was.  
_"Friends and Lovers_ "  
Annie seemed affected too.  
"Oh my Incubus"  
Sharing a moment's smile, they realized time was flying too fast.  
"I better get going", Annie said.  
He didn't mean it,  
"Yeah"  
She stepped away from him a little and raised her hand to wave.  
"Bye"  
"Have a good one"  
"You too", she smiled back.  
_Pathetic, clingy, desperate..._  
"See you later?", he bit his tongue.  
Turning to him again but still walking backwards, Annie called,  
"Bet on it!"  
Like the smitten fool he thought himself to be, Rafael stood looking after her until she disappeared around the corner. 

 

* * *

  
**Date #8**  
  
Dinner and a movie - it was an easy enough affair. But his job...  
"I have to go. Can you stay until I get back?"  
Annie put her hands in her pockets,  
"Sure"  
"Thank you", he slipped on his coat, "I'm truly sorry about this"  
"It's fine. Gotham calls. I understand. Hey, uh, how about I finish cooking? What were you going to make?"  
"That was an excuse to lure you here. I was going to order take-out", he grinned, "The menus are in that drawer. Knock yourself out"  
"How about I just cook?"  
"You sure? I am not sure if I have enough ingredients for anything"  
"I'll manage"  
"Okay, Julia Child. Thanks"  
She gave him a nod. Moving in, hands poised by her arms, Rafael considered kissing her. They weren't close enough yet for goodbye kisses, were they?  
Annie gasped.  
"How dare you think twice before kissing me?"  
Leaning in with a smile, Rafael gave her the heartiest, sweetest kiss. She smiled back into his eyes and whispered,  
"I'll see you soon"  
As he walked to the door, he wondered how well he could get used to hearing that.  
It had to be sorcery. He never felt this way about people he had known for two months. Looking back over his shoulder as he opened the door, Rafael saw an exception.  
  
The suspect had gotten the deal he desired and Barba had gotten damning evidence, plus testimony. He felt like a winner, walking out of the elevator towards his apartment. It was after he turned the key that he realized just whom he had left behind.  
'Probably should have bought dessert on my way home', he thought too late.  
_"I looked out this morning and the sun was gone"_  
A smile erupted on his face. His date was singing. Putting his bag away and removing his coat, he made for the kitchen.  
_"Turned on some music to start my day"_  
He leaned against the door-frame and watched her. The music came from her cellphone on top of the fridge and Annie was singing along. She danced and took a vessel off the boil.  
_"I lost myself in a familiar song"_  
Her voice was just the right amount of sweet. Nothing Grammy-worthy but definitely something he would love to start his day with.  
'There you go again', he chided himself.  
_"I closed my eyes and I slipped awaaayyy!"_  
And he had thought her moans were heavenly. She broke into the chorus -  
_"It's more than a feeling..."_  
Impulsive, funny, smart, passionate, kind and a little crazy (making him have sex in his office was no small feat) - yes.  
He thought _yes._  
_"...when I hear that old song they used to play!"_  
He was going to keep this one around for the long haul. She might be too good to be true but he intended to live the dream as long as it lasted.  
"Oh! You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"  
'Long enough to know I'm going to fall in love with you someday'  
He kept his mouth closed, fearing his thoughts would spill out. Annie gave him a nervous laugh.  
"You okay?"  
Drawing in a deep breath, Rafael crossed the threshold, knocked the ladle out of her hand and kissed her. His hands slid down her back to pull her closer Recovering from the surprise, Annie's arms landed around his neck. They kissed, swaying with the emotion.  
_'It's more than a feeling...'_  
If he had to be irrational for once in his life, leap before he looked - what better reason than her?


	5. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working late another night, ADA Barba takes a short break. He uses those precious ten minutes to talk to Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a writing style different than my usual one. The whole thing is in the form of a conversation. I think that suits the tone of the chapter. Let me know if you think the same. Thanks!

"Welcome to Cutie Candy's Sexy Chatline. Please note that you will be charged $2 per..."   
"Annie"   
"Oh. It's you"   
"We both know it's me. What are you doing?"   
"I just put my book away, about to go to bed. What are you doing?"   
"I'm taking a ten minute break from work"   
"Shouldn't you be trying to sneak in a nap?"   
"No. I wanted to hear your voice"   
"Oh hunny..."   
"Stop with your Winnie the Pooh impression"   
"Sorry. I'm glad you called. I missed you today"   
"I missed you too. Talk to me?"   
"About what?"   
"Anything"   
"Such as?"   
"Think of something"   
"Well, there's no point in trying to get you horny. I'll be asleep by the time you convince yourself to put aside work and come over"   
"I'm too tired to be horny"   
"How about I tell you what I would do if you were with me right now?"   
"I thought we said no to the horny"   
"There's nothing horny in what I'm about to say. Stop objectifying yourself"   
"Okay"   
"So the first thing I'd do is get your coat and tie off. Then I'd slip my fingers under your suspenders and tug them off too. That's a shame 'cause I love your suspenders"   
"You do?"   
"I do. Then standing there, suspender-less, you'd kick off your shoes and we'd get rid of the socks. I'd take your hand and lead you to the bathtub. I'd help you out of your clothes. Can you feel the fabric sliding away?"   
"Hm"   
"Then you'd place your foot inside the tub. The water's just the right amount of warm. I'd sit on the edge, while you relax. It feels soothing. And the bath smells like cloves and that goshdarn expensive cologne you use"   
"*chuckles*"   
"Once you leave all your stress behind in the bath, I'd lead you to the bed. I'd lie down first and then I'd open my arms to you. Then I'd place your head on my chest..."   
"Oh yes"   
"You would hear my heart beat, which weirdly is something you love to hear. Your head would rise and fall as my chest does with each breath. I'd slowly massage your scalp with my fingertips, humming till your eyes close. And when I'm sure you are asleep, I'd kiss your head and close my eyes too... Rafael?"   
"..."   
"Rafael?"   
"I want that, Annie. So bad"   
"...Then come to me"   
"I have to finish these ar... sorry"   
"It's okay. Finish work. I'll still be here tomorrow"   
"Thank you"   
"If I'm not on call with a customer"   
"I can't believe you're mine"   
"I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow"   
"I look forward to it. Not to sound like a kissass but, everytime I talk to you, it feels like I've found peace"   
"You're so sweet. For the record, you do kiss my ass"   
"You like butt stuff"   
"Just saying"   
"Well, I gotta go. Hate to, but I have to"   
"Good night, Rafi"   
"Buenas noches, mi cielo"   
"...why would you do that? You know your speaking Spanish turns me on"   
"I thought you said you don't understand it"   
"I don't. It's the way you... screw you. I'm going to have to masturbate now. Bye"


	6. Your Hair Is Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia finds out about the new woman in her son's life.

Lucia cast a mildly disapproving look around her son's bachelor pad. So elegant and fancy, but lacking in a certain warmth.  
"I have a really important case coming up"  
"You always do"  
While Rafael pulled on his coat and scarf, giving a few more excuses, she looked around again to spot a pillow to straighten up, a book lying around, but nope. Only a stack of files on the coffee table. Everything else seemed perfectly neat.  
"I'm not promising anything..."  
Releasing a sigh, she came to him.  
"Who works on Christmas, Rafi?"  
"Most Cubans in this country"  
There was a twist in his scarf where there need not be. Motherly instincts finding an outlet, Lucia straightened it out.  
"It's just dinner. And your abuelita would be so pleased. She hasn't seen you since you moved to Manhattan"  
"It's not like I avoid her on purpose. Work..."  
Jackpot. Beaming, she held up the long filament of hair found on his scarf. She held it by the very ends to display the length.  
"Mami", he sighed.  
"It's a girl's"  
"A woman's", he corrected her and took it out of her hands.  
"Is she pretty?"  
With a smile of reluctance, he said,   
"Yeah"  
"Are you two... exclusive?"  
"Of course we are exclusive. We're in our forties"  
"Ah. She's not younger then. I like that. A woman your age will keep you grounded"  
"Actually, she's not 40 for another 4 years"  
"Five years is a decent age gap. It's recommended actually"  
"If you're done giving me dating advice, I'm going to be late for work"  
"Hold on now. I want to meet her"  
He headed for the door.  
"Why?"  
Lucia turned around,  
"Because of the way you smiled when I asked if she was pretty"  
He laughed,  
"I did not smile!"  
She did,  
"You are doing it again"  
Rolling his eyes, Rafael held the door open. His mother walked through and stood by his side.  
"Bring her with you"  
"We haven't been together that long. She might freak out"  
"Like I said, it's just dinner. I want to meet the girl who isn't afraid of shedding on Rafael Barba's clothes"  
He passed a hand over his face but the smile wouldn't go away.  
"She isn't afraid of a lot of things"  
"It's settled then", Lucia smiled, "Merry Christmas!"


	7. Sing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael wants Annie to meet his mother. Annie will do it only if he sings to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Most of us know what a beautiful voice Raul Esparza has. Hearing him sing Defying Gravity literally gives me goosebumps every time. I have always wanted to hear him sing as Barba. So here goes. Lucky Annie.

The book was a much needed relief from the one she was supposed to be editing. Annie read books on psychology mostly when she had had 2-3 bad manuscripts in a row. There was a time when she only edited non-fiction in psychology. But romance was where her heart lay. No matter how many terrible manuscripts she received, nothing had ever been able to shake her faith in a good love story.  
"I'm so sorry. A warrant..."  
Raf was kissing her before she could see him or register his presence. Annie kissed him back and closed the book.  
"It's all right. I haven't been here long"  
Half an hour of delay was nothing when meeting ADA Barba for a date. He unbuttoned his coat before being seated. Annie said,  
"I told them to bring in a scotch when they saw an overworked, sexily suited man joining me. It should be here any... there it is. Thank you, Sheba"  
"Thank you"  
Once the waitress was out of earshot, Annie leaned forward and shared the tidbit she had been holding on to.  
"Her name is actually Bathsheba. Like Bathsheba Everdeen! _Far From The Madding Crowd_ \- you read that one? What?"  
Rafael exhaled a breath, smiling and staring still.  
"Your glasses. You look... captivating"  
Annie avoided blushing by saying,  
"You give me more compliments on my looks than I've received in total from the whole world. Maybe you need glasses"  
"Why are you so uncomfortable with compliments?"  
"I'm just hungry. I ordered a deep dish something. Prep takes 20 minutes. What do you want?"  
Rafael examined the menu line by line. He always did that at a new restaurant. Giving in, the menu was laid down.  
"You order for me. I'm not a fan of Italian food"  
"Foodies could shoot you for saying that. I could, on a hungover morning, elitario"  
"It's not my thing"  
Annie shook her head, read the menu. Rafael was exceptionally difficult to please. So her task was more bothersome than it would seem.  
"How about some tortellini? No potatoes. Your tummy still hurting after meals?"  
"No. You remembered that?"  
"Of course, I did. I like to fuss about your health"  
His hand sought hers. Annie smiled, eyes still on the menu. It was no small feat to have made Rafael Barba physically comfortable around her. They still had sex with his socks on but, baby steps.  
"Order anything, just do it quick. I want to talk to you about something"  
"Fine"  
She called Sheba over to their table and placed the order. Rafael was impetuously playing with her fingers and nails.  
"Got a manicure yesterday"  
He kissed her hand and held it under his chin, still kissing it. Annie giggled.  
"Oh boy. This one's going to be a biggie"  
"It's not a biggie. I was just hoping you'd meet my Mom this weekend"  
She did a double take. She would have extricated her hand from his hold too, but it would have seemed cruel.  
"You want me to meet your mother?"  
"Yeah. I mentioned you in the passing and she is kind of excited to meet the woman who has made her son so happy"  
"What did you tell her about me?"  
He promised,  
"Nothing serious. Just that I had met someone I liked"  
"Raf", she tried, "Don't you think it's too soon for me to meet her?"  
"It's not like that. She just wants to make your acquaintance"  
"I'd love to meet her too but... I'll need some time. I've never met a boyfriend's mother before"  
"Yes. I totally understand. But you have no reasons to be afraid. My mother is a gentle and loving woman"  
"I'm sure she is but I have to - I don't know - prepare myself. What if I blurt out something inappropriate?"  
"Well, anyone who is going to be around you has to get used to that. The sooner, the better, I say"  
His grin did not cease despite of her obvious glare. Sheba came through with their food, and soon the conversation steered into a different direction.

The fork clanged against the plate as Annie stabbed the puffed pastry. Rafael was as quiet and meticulous as ever.  
"Since you already told your Ma that I'm meeting her this weekend, without checking with me first, asshole that you are..."  
He only nodded with a smile and a mouthful of food.  
"...I demand some sort of sexual favor from you. I am excited to meet your Mom but you kind of ambushed me. So get ready to do my bidding, Barba"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Annie chewed food while looking at the ceiling, engrossed in thought. Her reply brought some disappointment to him.  
"Maybe it doesn't have to be sexual. Maybe it could be something you don't like doing"  
"There's the Annie I know", he quipped.  
Her voice rose, evidently with excitement.  
"You could sing for me!"  
"No way"  
The harsh response did not undermine Annie's fresh resolve by an inch. She employed flattery.  
"You obviously have a great singing voice"  
"No, I don't"  
"I shit you not. I mean, I wouldn't mind if we were in the middle of sex and you started singing instead of telling me how good I was making you feel, and how grateful you are that I have sex with you"  
"I don't recall ever having said that"  
"I'm just thinking aloud"  
Rafael wiped at his mouth with the napkin,  
"There will be no singing on my part"  
"I suppose I can tell your mother that her son only does me doggy style"  
"That's a lie and there's no way you would say that to her"  
Annie finished her last morsel of food.  
"I would. Nothing's beneath me"  
"You don't have to blackmail me with a useless threat. I'll sing you a damn song. Which one do you want?"  
Sheba came over to clear the plates. Annie dismissed her by asking for the dessert menu.  
"The choice of the song is up to you, Rafael. Surprise me"  
"Come on", he laughed.  
"How tough can it be? I mean, even something in Spanish, will do. I think I know a bolero"  
"No, you don't"  
Annie began to sing,  
"Amor, si me llamas amor..."  
She was butchering the lyrics when he interrupted her with a laugh.  
"That's the mariachi serenade from that Keanu Reeves movie!"  
"At least, I'm not afraid to sing to you!"  
As it is with people who are happy, Rafael and Annie's voices rose. Most of the guests had left anyway. Not that these two, so lost in each other, would have noticed it. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Few Days Later -_

It had been just another day at work. Annie's coworkers had been their annoying selves. Especially, Clark with his promotion. She had blasted _ABBA_ in her car all the way home. The tune was still on her lips when she opened the door to her apartment. Turning the lights on, Annie found her boyfriend standing in the drawing room.  
"Rafael?"  
He looked dashing in a black shirt and dark blue jeans, no coat, no suspenders. Surprise was soon overwhelmed by seething attraction.  
"Hubba-hubba!"  
Annie shamelessly started pulling off her clothes. Rafael had to put a halt to the stripping. His laughter rang through her apartment.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Will you take a minute?"  
"Have you looked into the mirror? No!"  
"Annie", he took her into his arms, "I am flattered. But I was planning on singing to you first"  
She smiled, stunned.  
"Really?"  
He nodded. Annie traced his hairline with her fingers, inhaled his cologne. She bit her lip.  
"You look good"  
"Yeah?"  
Rafael looked younger and... relaxed. Annie wouldn't stop touching him.  
"Shall I sing to you or are you just going to feel me up? Annie?"  
"I'm thinking"  
"You're insatiable", he grinned.  
Kissing her, passing his hands down to her hips, Rafael slowly started to move her in a rhythm. His kisses strayed to her face. He kissed her ear and sang.  
_"Strangers in the night..."_  
Annie smiled up at him. What a treasure he was. He was taking her back to the time they had first met.  
_"Something in your eyes was so inviting. Something in your smile was so exciting. Something in my heart told me I must have you"_  
His smile, his voice - he was serenading her.  
_"Strangers in the night. Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night..."_  
Annie lowered her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and swayed with him. Rafael's voice was low and sweet.  
_"...it turned out so right for strangers in the night"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Strangers In The Night' by Frank Sinatra. Also, does anyone know if Sonny has an elder sister? If yes, is it Bella or Gina? I'm only on S16 episode 1 as of today. Thanks!


	8. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his plans to spend New Year's Eve with his new girlfriend are almost foiled, Rafael takes matters in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter, which I'll re-arrange before the next update. I have added some new chapters to this story which you might not have read. Just letting the readers know.  
> When one has a cold, I have noticed that the m's become b's. And I incorporated that in this chapter. Hope that's not a problem. Please let me know what you think, if I should continue writing this kind of fluff or create another arc for these two. Thank you very much. Happy New Year!

Ah. The New Year spirit. Everyone being tacky about the 'new year, new me' theme, making resolutions. Barba bestowed a scornful look upon all in the SVU before picking up his bag and walking out of there.  
"Counselor?", Liv called.  
He looked back. Bouncing an eyebrow, she said,  
"Happy New Year"  
He smirked,  
"Hopefully"  
The elevator dinged when he came to stop before it. Rafael made his way within and hit the button for the ground floor. Even the cops who had just gotten out were prattling on about the New Year. It almost sickened him as bad as Thanksgiving. Or Christmas.  
_Beep._  
Rafael checked his phone. It was a reminder -  
**_Must French Annie Dalton at 12:00 AM_**  
He helplessly grinned at the phone. Annie had put that in his calendar on Christmas. Well, that 'task' made the New Year seem a bit tolerable.  
Yep. His wristwatch said he still had enough time to take her to dinner.  
"Hello?"  
The voice on the other end of the call was thick and unfamiliar.  
"Annie?"  
"No. This is her evil twin Ursula"  
"I know it's you. What happened to your voice?"  
"I have a terrible cold. And I was going to call you in a while. We can't go out today. Sorry"  
Aw, hell.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Yeah. I amb really sorry. But think of it this way - now you can spend the New Year doing..."  
_One. Two. Three._ Annie had a sneezing fit, making him frown.  
"You okay?"  
_Another._  
"I amb fine. The cold never bothered be anyway"  
"What?"  
"Frozen?"  
"Are you sure you will be all right?"  
"It's just a cold, Rafaelino. Nothing I can't handle"  
"Are you by yourself?"  
"Duh"  
He stepped out of the elevator,  
"You are always playing nurse for your friends but not one of them has the time to look after you?"  
"I didn't tell anyone. And it's just plain old cold"  
"I'm coming over... why are you laughing?"  
"You're a gerbophobe. You wouldn't kiss be after I played with Trevor, Cece's kid. How are you going to take care of be?"  
"You kissed him when he had a cold"  
"He has a button nose. Button noses are bade for kisses!"  
"Whatever. I am on my way"  
"Combe on, Rafael. It's not..."  
He was already in the cab headed for her place.  
  
Arms laden with a container of soup, an ugly stuffed toy (her favorite kind), and a bag of hand-picked goodies, Rafael rang her doorbell.  
"Heyyy... Raf. You shouldn't have"  
_Rafaelino, Raf_ \- so they were on nicknames now.  
She rid him of half the stuff and made him follow her in. Hanging his coat by the door, Rafael took in the sight of her as she walked away. Those hips still swung underneath that ridiculously large sweater. Her tights disappeared down the knees under red woolen socks.  
"Bake yourself at homb", Annie said.  
She flopped down on her couch, pulling up the blankets up to her chest. The TV was turned to mute.  
"This is for you"  
Reluctantly, she rifled through the bag. Annie wasn't fond of presents.  
"Bubble wrap? How old do you think I amb?"  
She held them up,  
"Batteries?"  
"I figured you must have exhausted the ones in your vibrator"  
"Har de har", she stuck them away, "I did. Thank you"  
Rafael put his arm around her.  
"You okay?"  
She slid away from it a little.  
"Yep. I told you that on the phone"  
"Stop wiggling"  
"You'll catch by cold!"  
"I won't"  
Pulling her close into him, Rafael inhaled the fragrance of her hair and kissed her behind the ear. Annie smiled in resignation and let him do his thing.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Buch, buch better", she said happily.  
He laid one last kiss on her head before moving away to sit up.  
"Let's get you that soup. Would you like anything else with it?"  
"What, you're going to cook?"  
"I might", he smiled.  
"I do have that fire insurance"  
"Please", Rafael rolled up his sleeves, "What will you have?"  
"Just the soup is fine. Baybe a side of boyfriend _a la carte_ "  
"You got it"  
  
He fed her soup against her will. Blowing on it, he held the spoon to her mouth.  
"Rafael Barba, this is so out of...", she took the spoonful, "...character for you"  
"I have nothing better to do"  
"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to be"  
After the soup, he gave her a foot massage. Annie watched him like a toad.  
"You're really not feeling this?", he asked.  
"No... ah! What the..."  
"Yeah", he said and rolled his thumb against her instep.  
  
His feet were propped on her table. Annie lay smiling, with her own feet in his lap, as he read aloud her collection of favorite poems.  
_"...how you must have suffered getting accustomed to me, my savage, solitary soul, my name that sends them all running"_ , he smiled.  
"You have no idea"  
Pinching her foot through the socks, he read further. Annie was restless.  
"Read that last line again"  
Rafael read in what he thought was his sexiest voice,  
_"I want to do to you what spring does with the cherry trees"_  
Her pleasant hum lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile. She motioned,  
"Now the next one"  
"You have a really messy handwriting"  
"That's a sign of genius"  
Reading her next poem of choice, Rafael found her captive with attention.  
_"Whatever happens with us, your body will haunt mine — tender, delicate your lovemaking, like the half-curled frond of the fiddlehead fern in forests_ _just washed by sun"_  
The toes on the feet in his lap curled.  
_"Your traveled, generous thighs between which my whole face has come and come — the innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there — the live, insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth..."_  
"On second thoughts", Annie interrupted him, "Let's skip this one"  
  
Avoiding the ~~erotic~~ romantic poetry, they were watching _City Lights_ next. Rafael rolled his eyes every time Charlie Chaplin fell.  
"This is entertainment?", he couldn't resist.  
"The only other ones I have are animated. And I hate having to listen to busic when I can't sing along"  
The church four houses away from her place rang in the New Year bell. Rafael turned to her.  
"No", Annie turned away.  
"My calendar says I'm supposed to be Frenching Annie Dalton"  
She grinned,  
"I amb not letting you catch by cold! You'll only get bad at be later"  
"Fine. Just give me a quick peck on the cheek"  
Annie turned to indulge him but had her eyes grow wide. Rafael grabbed her face and kissed her square on the mouth. He was grinning while she gaped after.  
"Happy New Year"  
"You cheat!"  
Annie childishly wiped his mouth with her hand. Chuckling, he took her wrist and put her arm around his shoulders. His hands passed from the sides of her breasts down to her waist. Green eyes looked lovingly into her own.  
"I couldn't have thought of a better way to start the new year"  
Sinking her head against his chest, Annie kissed the gap between his shirt buttons.  
"Be neither", she smiled. 

 

* * *

  
  
**_Thirty-seven hours later -_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems used:  
> Every Day You Play - Pablo Neruda  
> The Floating Poem, Unnumbered - Adrienne Rich


	9. How Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does she know he loves her?   
> Lyrical glimpses into Annie and Rafael's early dating life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: That's How You Know from the movie Enchanted.  
> Try to enjoy this if you can. Happy New Year, folks!

Jill showed off her pearly whites,  
"The answer to your question is in a song"  
That didn't help Tanya's forlorn expression. Jill went on anyway,  
"Have you seen Enchanted? Amy Adams and McSteamy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's got a song - That's How You Know. Listen to it. Make a list. If Ethan ticks any of those boxes, he loves you"  
Blanca coughed,  
"White girls"  
Annie and Cece reserved judgment but had to hide their smiles. Jill said,  
"Could you hold off on the pessimism a little, Blan? I am trying to instill some sense of romance in you bitches"  
"No otra vez", she rolled her eyes, "Annie won't gamble. Cece can't stay past 7. You and Tan won't stop talking about men. This is not what I came to America for!"  
"I have to cut in here", Annie put down her coffee mug full of wine, "I have seen more musicals and read more romances than you all combined. Let me remind you - real life is nothing like that. And as for that song, it's good to sing along to but you can't hold someone up to those expectations. It's unfair. Real life relationships are much more difficult"  
"You know why?", Jill insisted, "Because that's what you all look for - regular, safe, 'real'. If you don't strive to be extraordinary, don't expect anything extraordinary, how will you have a love that _is_ extraordinary?!"  
"What are those expectations anyway?", Cece asked her bestie.  
Annie fluttered her lashes and sang,  
_"Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is greyy, heyy?"_  
Blanca slapped her thigh, laughing. Cece spilled some of her drink at the hilarious mimickery. To Jill's chagrin, Annie got off her chair and performed.  
_"Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for youuu?"_  
Tanya joined in the laughing. Blanca was in stitches. Jill tried in vain to fight it but her body shook with mute laughter.  
_"That's how you know, that's how you know..."_  
Annie's phone rang but she did not break character. Tanya saw who it was and handed it to her, singing,  
"He's your love!"  
At the transformation of Annie's ridiculous Giselle expression into a soft smile, her friends laughed louder. She shushed them, moved away a little to answer the call.  
"Hey, Cubano", she grinned.

* * *

**_"Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?"_**  
  
Hugging and kissing Aunt June and Uncle Mick, Annie looked around their living room. The flowers from the handsome lawyer weren't around.  
"Aunt June, where are the flowers Rafael sent?"  
"Oh. I put those in the kitchen", the old lady chirped, "They smelled real nice"  
"Smelled?", Annie followed her.  
"Well yeah. They have gone a little dry"  
Standing against the sunlight from the window, Rafael's flowers made a pitiful sight. They were drooping. The petals had been burnt off the lillies. Annie knew her ditzy Aunt June well enough. It mustn't have occured to her to put them in water.  
"They were gorgeous"  
_As the man who sent them._  
"I'll bet", Annie smiled.  
"You don't mind if I throw them away now?"  
"No!"  
She had said it too quickly. Aunt June gave her an encouraging smile.  
"I... I'll make potpourri"  
"All right"  
Left alone with the "cliche in floral form", Annie looked for the card. A clean, bold handwriting - so in contrast to her own. She quickly entered his number in her phone. Three days had passed since he had sent the flowers. Long enough interval.  
"Rafael Barba", said the voice.  
She tried so hard to stop the smile on her face from mingling with her voice.  
"Rafael, this is Annie"  
Before she could remind her where he knew her from, she heard the smile in _his_ voice.  
"I thought you would never call"  
"Sorry. I was kinda busy"  
"I can imagine"  
"So..."  
She was grinning like one of her romance heroines. Uncle Mick and Aunt June spied on her from the corridor with a delighted smile.  
"Listen, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"  
"Wow. You don't fool around, huh?"  
"In person, I might"  
Annie giggled. She actually giggled. It was not her favorite sound in the world.  
"When do you suggest we have that dinner?"  
"This Saturday?"  
"Saturday", she considered it, "I have a work thing that night. But how about lunch?"  
"Lunch sounds great"  
"Okay. Do you like Italian?"  
"There's actually this Cuban restaurant. It's..."  
So he liked being in charge. Decided the time, the date, the venue. Annie hoped he wasn't one of those 'My way or the highway' type.  
"...of course, if you have something else in mind", he paused.  
"No, ___ is fine. It sounds like it's closer to my work"  
"So, 1 o'clock?"  
She chose to test him a little,  
"How about 2?"  
"Fine by me", his voice took on a softer tone, "I'll see you then?"  
"You will"  
"And... thanks again for that night"  
"You're welcome", she smiled, "Bye, Rafael"  
"Bye"  
Before she could hang up, Uncle Mick and Aunt June were all over her about him.

*  
  
**_"Does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?"_ **  
  
Waking up at ten on a Monday morning was nothing new for Annie. Her office had more or less accepted that too. She opened her eyes, hoping to find Rafael's emerald eyes from the night before gazing at her.  
_Alas._  
Sighing, she turned on her stomach to get a better look at the Foghorn Leghorn alarm on the other side of her bed. Her frown turned upside down on seeing the large sticky note. Annie grabbed it with a childlike grin.  
_'Didn't have the heart to wake you, beautiful'_  
Burying her foolish smile into the pillow, she groaned.

*  
  
_**"Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"** _  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes against his shoulders as he sang _'Strangers In The Night'_.

*  
  
_**"Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?"** _  
  
Rafael sneaked a chunk of cookie dough in his mouth while she wasn't looking.  
"This is nice", he said.  
Annie was swaying a little with the music. He slid his arms around her, pressing down a kiss into her neck.  
"Make sure your hand doesn't wander down any further. I have to get these cookies just right", she said.  
He shuffled his feet a little, matching her steps.  
"I keep telling you - my mother and abuelita are not the traditional types to be impressed by a woman's cooking"  
"Well, I never go to someone's house empty-handed the first time"  
"You came to my apartment empty-handed the first time", he held her hips, both of them moving.  
"I brought condoms"  
He raised a brow,  
"I guess that counts"  
Rafael kissed Annie again and continued to dance with her in his arms.

*  
  
**_"He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do"_ **  
  
It was their _idle day_. Annie's idea, obviously. A day they set aside once a month to do nothing, no plans at all. Just spend it in each other's company.  
"I'll take that", Rafael took the remote.  
"I'm watching this!", Annie frowned.  
He sat down next to her on the couch.  
"Your bath's getting cold"  
"My bath?"  
He changed the channel,  
"You said your body felt sore after that, I quote, 'kwazy weekend in Vermont with your friends'. So I ran you a hot bath. Go"  
It was such a casual gesture to him. To Annie, who was used to being called by her exes at midnight as a last minute babysitter for their kids, it was the sweetest thing. She got off the couch, took a few steps, then changed her mind.  
The cloth caught Rafael in the face. He pulled it down to find it was Annie's top. Turning fast enough to sprain his neck, he saw her clothes on the floor in a line - pants, panties, bra - leading inside. Smiling, he turned off the TV and followed the trail.

*

 _ **"Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes"** _  
  
Tugging at his tie, he watched Annie raise her arms in desperation.  
"For Jesus's sake, why does it take you so long to get ready? You look photogenic even in your sleep!"  
"You watch me when I sleep?"  
He grinned at that flustered reflection in the mirror.  
"I-I don't! Please. What am I, a creep? Like... like..."  
"Come on"  
She got off the bed and grabbed her handbag. Rafael gave her his arm. With a quizzical smile, Annie commented,  
"Your tie is a weird shade"  
"Really? It matches your eyes"  
"It does n...", she peered closely, "I'll be damned"

*  
  
_**"Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow"** _  
  
He tried not to laugh as Annie crumpled his shirt in her fists.  
"Didn't you turn 37 today?", Rafael chuckled.  
"Achluophobia is real!"  
She held on to him as they made their way through her apartment. He set down the flashlight on her dinner table.  
"Do you have any candles?"  
"In the closet over there"  
Rafael sighed and did his best to find the candles while his new girlfriend clung to him. Placing them on the table and lighting them up, he asked her to sit down.  
"I'm going to get the food. I'll be back in seconds. Don't be a child"  
He walked into her drawing room and grabbed the take out bags from her coffee table. It was pure naughtiness that made him stall.  
"Raf?", Annie called.  
Never had he heard her so scared before. His coarse self melting, Rafael rushed to the kitchen. They opened the containers by the candle light. Seeing her timid expression, he regretted his previous mischief. Annie clearly wasn't a person used to being afraid.  
"It's temporary. They're fixing it right now"  
He was referring to the power outage.  
"I know", Annie nodded.  
She ate but hummed too. _'Here Comes The Sun'_ \- it was the song her father used to sing to her, she had told him once. A calming technique.  
"I have seen you chase spiders out of my apartment. You laugh in haunted houses. Why be afraid of the dark?"  
Finishing her morsel of Kung Pao chicken, she said,  
"My first foster family - they gave me a 'timeout' in the storage room when I broke one of their Hummel figurines. One whole night without a single light"  
'Motherfuckers', was his first thought.  
Annie smiled, dismissive as always when it came to her past,  
"I guess I have always been spooked by the dark. We had power cuts when we were in Detroit. My Dad would sleep right outside my door. Everytime I called for him, no matter how late, he would be there"  
She looked up, smiling again. Rafael leaned over the table, held her face and kissed her. When he withdrew, Annie was holding his hand on the table top. Rare were the moments when she showed her truly vulnerable side. It was one trait they had in common, the only difference being his exterior was hard and prickly, hers was soft and kind to make up for the secrecy.  
"I'm sorry", he said.  
"What for?"  
"That you didn't have the kind of life you deserved"  
Annie gave him her most charming grin.  
"Well, fate compensated me ten-fold"  
She kept looking at him. Slowly, her smile receded into a bewildered stare.  
"What?"  
Annie turned to look away from him. She looked back at him again, positively in disbelief.  
"Annie?"  
"Sorry. It's nothing"  
If only he could have overheard what Amy Adams' voice had just sung to her -  
_"He's your looovvve!"_


	10. Pouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for the tumblr prompt by _goindownspookin: "When it rains, who wears the designer raincoat/umbrella set and who is wearing over sized, polka-dot rain boots and a huge yellow duck raincoat?"_

_"_ **Raf!"**  
Maglia Francesco umbrella - so neat. And the Patagonia jacket. He had never felt more distinguished in the rain.  
**"Raf!"**  
Some drunk was calling for a raft. It wasn't raining that bad.  
_"_ **Rafael!"**  
He halted before crossing the street and looked around.  
**"Rafael, over here!"**  
The voice came from straight ahead of him. He tried his best to get a good look through the darkness. Up went the horrible yellow arm. The arm wasn't actually yellow but the raincoat was. It was literally a duck coat. Who on earth did he know that...  
**"It's me! Catherine Zeta Jones!"**  
_Annie._  
Rafael crossed the street in seconds. The closer he came, the better he recognized that face outlined by the canary yellow circle of the hood. Holding the umbrella above themselves, he scanned her outfit in utter disbelief.  
"Are you wearing a tarp?"  
She said cheerily,  
"It's my friend Latisha's raincoat. You like it?"  
"And the boots?"  
Annie looked down at her hideous gumboots.  
"These are mine. I got them in a garage sale. Really cheap"  
"Obviously"  
She let that slide. Her hands were full.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was at the precinct back there. What about you?"  
"Latisha lives a block away. She's got the flu. I am doing a soup run"  
She held up the loaded plastic bags in her hands.  
"We are not supposed to use her stove until the gas stops leaking", Annie nodded.   
Against his will, Rafael was thinking of her usual jaw-dropping lingerie she must have worn under that duck-suit rain gear.  
"Thanks for the selfie"  
She had goaded him into sending her a nudie that very morning. What he actually sent was a picture of him frowning and she had replied to that with those hearts-in-place-of-eyes emojis.  
"You're welcome"  
He was still trying to reconcile the sexy goddess he was dating with this adorable woman in yellow. Annie did most of the talking.  
"We still on for Saturday?"  
"Yeah", he hoped so.  
"Great!", she couldn't stop smiling, "I gotta go now. Bye!"  
The fact of her leaving snapped him out of his thoughts. He held her with his free hand.  
"Wait", he smirked, "What's wrong with you?"  
He kissed her. Annie realized her blunder and kissed him back with relish.  
_'My god, I missed this'_ , Rafael thought.  
His hand climbed from her arm to her neck, tilting her face so he could kiss her deeper and better. Raindrops trickled down her cheekbones in between their lips. He still kept kissing her, wanting to reward himself for surviving two weeks without her touch. Annie pulled back,  
"Your umbrella!"  
When did it...  
"Shit!"  
He chased it along the sidewalk. On catching up, he held it tighter than before. That was the problem with having expensive stuff. Parting was bitter, bitter sorrow.  
"You okay?", Annie was grinning wide.  
"Yeah", he smiled, "I guess I'll see you on Saturday"  
She ruffled the droplets out of his perfectly combed hair. Strangely, he didn't mind. The gesture was... comforting.  
"Yep. Make sure you drink something hot when you get home. Your head is wet"  
"Will you come over to take care of me if I catch a cold?"  
"Of course"  
He held the umbrella away from his head, making her laugh. She pulled it back above him.  
"Stop it. And I really have to go now. Can't risk the soup getting cold"  
"Careful about the gas leakage"  
"Yeah", she kissed him again, "Bye"  
Rafael watched her with a smile until she was out of sight. Yellow duck-suit and polka dot gumboots getting away.


	11. His Jealous Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie asks Rafael to accompany her to an office party. Sexy times ahead.

There was a skip in ADA Barba's step that day. He had secured a conviction in another case. To reward himself, he left work early - shocking everyone in the DA's office by doing so - and headed to his girlfriend's place. Annie had become his absolute solace in just a few months. He forced himself through tough days now by thinking of getting to spend time with her. The sex was great, no doubt. So was the intimacy. Her kind, playful nature forced him to surrender his inhibitions. There was nothing he couldn't talk to her about. And the way her hair smelled so fresh, it made him want to clasp her close to his chest.  
  
He decided at the last moment to use his key and not ring the doorbell. Feeling adventurous, Rafael tiptoed to the kitchen. He found her in her bedroom at last. Annie had her closet thrown open. Was she actually standing in a pool of dresses? Rafael's attention climbed upwards from the dresses to her bare legs. He was ogling her thighs when she raised her arms and placed them on top of her head, giving Rafael a great view of her plain black undies as her shirt rose. Turning red, he cleared his throat. Annie turned about so fast it could have snapped her neck.  
"RAF!", she screamed his name.  
His grin dissolved on seeing her fall on the floor. He was by her side in a second, lifting her up, disentangling her feet from the dresses. None of it seemed to matter to Annie. She threw her arms around his neck before he could speak and kissed him repeatedly.  
"You surprised me! I'm so glad. So glad you're here!"  
It is a gratifying feeling, knowing someone can be so happy to see you. Rafael returned her kisses with the sincerest affection.  
"What are you doing here? I'm not complaining, just curious. So glad you came"  
"I got out of work early", he added, "To see you"  
She grinned, blushing, never dropping her arms from around his neck. Rafael raised them both to their feet. He gestured to the array - disarray - of clothing around them.  
"Special occasion?"  
She sat him down on her bed before gathering the dresses up.  
"It's a costume party, since we are relaunching some classics. Work thing. Stupid idea"  
"You love the classics", he inferred, "Perhaps this resentment is because you haven't decided on a costume"  
"Yes!", Annie complained, "I thought I'd go as one of the Brontë sisters but the triplets are doing it! Those bastards"  
"You have adult triplets working in your office?"  
"Yeah. And Gary is going to dress up as Emily Brontë just to spite me. He knows I love Emily!"  
"Well, Gary's a jerk. Come here"  
He pulled her down on to his lap. Her pout erased any sexual thoughts he had entertained on his way there. When Annie wasn't happy, he knew he couldn't be.  
"Can I borrow your eyes? Maybe then I can pass for Scarlet O'Hara"  
He chuckled and held her closer.  
"What classic fictional character do you think I am like?", she asked.  
"That's a tough one"  
Rafael set to thinking while Annie put the rest of her dresses back inside. He suggested,  
"How about the lead from _Persuasion_? You love that one"  
"Hell yeah", she realized, "I can go as Anne. I totally can pull off 26. Does this mean you'll join me as Frederick?"  
Rafael was on his guard at once.  
"What?"  
"I was going to ask you if you could come along. Think you can make it?"  
He sighed,  
"To a costume party, Annie? In a couple's costume?"  
"You can be anyone you want!"  
"I'm sorry, _querida_. It's not..."  
"Your thing?", she muttered, "I knew you were going to say no"  
"I really wish for your sake that I was into this stuff but it makes me uncomfortable. And I probably won't be able to make it if a case comes up"  
"It's fine, okay? I understand. Since you are not coming, I'm going to have to ask a friend of mine. It's girlfriend courtesy to let you know that he is a handsome, straight male"  
Rafael was all ears.  
"He's what now?"  
"His sister and I were friends as kids. Relax. He's like a little brother to me"  
"Can't you go alone?"  
"I have to bring a guy to this thing. Everyone thinks my boyfriend is imaginary"  
"Why would they think that?"  
"Because every time someone from work hit on me, I'd tell them I have a boyfriend. Nobody's ever seen me with one"  
"Wait. Are you going to tell them that your friend's brother is your boyfriend?"  
Annie's lie was obvious.  
"Maybe"  
"That's blackmail"  
"Then come with me!"  
"Annie, it's adults playing dress-up, for God's sake"  
"You could go as the _Count of Monte Cristo_ \- the handsome, vengeful French noble. You'd be perfect!"  
"No, thank you"  
She walked to him,  
"As you wish",  
...and pulled the over-sized jersey over her shoulders. She climbed onto the bed, giving Rafael a gentle shove to make him lie down. Annie wanted to reward him for surprising her. It might make him give her more of such surprises.  
"Your mouth tastes like coffee", she grinned and kissed him again.  
Rafael was letting her take charge for once. She kissed his neck, prepared to suck a hickey where it would show.  
"This friend of yours..."  
"No", she put her finger on his lips and continued.  
He let her pleasure him some before sitting upright. Annie was indignant.  
"Rafael Barba..."  
"When are you going to meet him?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You have a serious..."  
"When, Annie?"  
"In a few hours. We were supposed to have dinner and some drinks tonight. But since you're here, I'll tell him we gotta do it another time"  
"No"  
Annie folded her arms under her breasts on purpose. Sitting on her knees in her lingerie was having no effect on her boyfriend that evening. He could be so annoying when he got some stupid idea in his head.  
"No?", she echoed.  
His hands were pulling her towards him again. Rafael said,  
"Go meet him for dinner. After I'm done with you"  
There was no time to question his quizzical behavior, to inquire after his sudden surge of passion. Rafael brought his mouth to her ear.  
"What's the safe word?"  
"J-jinkies?", she said.  
He told her,  
"Good. You're going to need it"  
"Wh..."  
"If you're meeting another man, you're going with your legs shaking, your hair messed up, and your clothes disheveled - looking like you have been fucked by me"  
  
After over two hours of over-stimulation and loud sex (on Annie's helpless part), she had to say her safe word. Rafael stopped at once. When he realized Annie still had 20 minutes to get ready for the dinner, he went down on her. So having no time to cover up with make up, with her hair hastily brushed, she walked - legs shaking all the way - to the little restaurant a block away. Rafael wouldn't let her cancel the dinner. She was covered in love bites. The color in her cheeks wouldn't fade, thinking of all the things Raf had been doing to her a while ago. Had she enjoyed it?  
_Holysweetmotheryeah._  
But it was so apparent. Her companion joked on seeing her.  
"Whoa. You on a walk of shame?"  
"My boyfriend dropped by today", she sat down, "Let's order. I'm starving"  
"I'll bet you are"  
"Shut up, Sonny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd write a Barba story without Sonny, didcha? Let me know if you liked it. Thanks!


	12. Childhood and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On getting mixed in his friend Alex Muñoz's scandal, Rafael questions everything he knows, including his relationship with Annie.  
> Tag to S15, episode 6: October Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an emotional one. It is more about Annie than it is about Barba. I just wanted to get done with her side of the story. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you!

Annie and her Uncle Mick were making jokes, dynamite duo that they were. Aunt June was asking Rafael to side with her. All he could do was stare at Annie as she laughed, shaking like she were possessed. She had this ridiculously infectious laugh. You didn't have to know the context. You would start laughing just by seeing her do it. But it wasn't working on him that evening.  
"Oh my god. Oh no", she wheezed, still grinning.  
His attention strayed to the picture frames on the mantle. He had been told on his first visit that they were pictures of all the kids the Tylers had fostered. The last one in the line was of 17-year old Annie and Michael. He had his arm around her. She was smiling. He was so tall. And Annie looked so... not-Annie.  
"Rafael?"  
He felt her hand on his shoulder. Annie smiled down upon him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah"  
Aunt June was ready to play nurse.  
"Are you feeling sick, dear? I have this new antacid gel that Doctor..."  
"Ain't nothing wrong with him, June. Leave him be", Uncle Mick interposed.  
"He is fine, but I think we should head home anyway. It's getting late"  
Hugs and kisses having been exchanged, Annie and Rafael got back on the road. 

That he had been preoccupied was certain. The latest disaster he had suffered with his childhood friend Alex Muñoz still weighed on his mind. Annie had offered to go celebrate the Tylers' wedding anniversary alone, but he tagged along. She knew he stuck with her when the going got tough. He would make excuses to drop in on her, call her thrice a day. It was endearing yet sad.  
"Babe", she rubbed his arm, "Please talk to me"  
He made no effort to conceal his sigh. Annie struggled to keep her eyes on the road.  
"Do you miss Michael?"  
She stiffened behind the wheel. He had never asked her that before.  
"To be honest", she said, "Not anymore"  
"You grew up with him. You were going to marry him. How can you not miss him?"  
"I don't like to romanticise him. He died a tragic death, yes. I was in love with him for many years. But I have lived without him for more"  
"Come on. You have never had a solid relationship because you keep comparing every man you meet with him"  
"That is not true. And why are we even talking about this?"  
"Because I don't think I fare very well against your ex. He proposed to you when you were 17, and I told you on our fourth date to walk away if you expected marriage. What are you in this for, Annie?"  
She pulled over on the shoulder, killed the engine, and turned to Rafael.  
"I was fully aware of what I was getting into with you. Michael may have had promised me marriage but I never felt safe with him, okay? Every night I'd stay up, thinking he'd been shot or arrested if he was a minute late coming home. I lived in constant fear that he would be taken away from me someday. And he was"  
She shook her head,  
"So the moment I got my shit back together, I promised myself I'd never hope for the worst ever again. But every guy I met after him was such a disappointment. It's not easy trying to love someone else when you can't separate the word 'love' from a particular person. I had given up on dating long before I met you, Raf. And when we met..."  
Where he expected tears, Annie was smiling.  
"Michael loved me like I was his whole world. I was a teenager, I digged that. But now, I am with a man who makes the world a better place. For everyone! And that's what a girl wants. Don't believe the superficial stuff they say about us"  
He was quiet when she revved the engine and drove them onto the road. 

They had long left Queens now. Rafael studied her for a while before talking again.  
"I'm sorry. With Alex and... I'm just questioning everything in my life. But it's not fair"  
He looked at her with all the world's oceans in his eyes.  
"I love you. You've never given me a reason not to"  
Annie shifted in her seat, looking ahead. Sentiments were one of her weaker areas. She only clasped his hand in response, and wouldn't let it go. Rafael was amused by her forced effort to not look him in the eyes.  
"You know what my mother said to me after the first time she met you?"  
Annie gave him a sideways glance. He smiled.  
"She said that if I ever let you go, I'd regret it for the rest of my life"  
"Your mother is a wise woman"  
He chortled,  
"Yeah. So I'm going to follow her advice"  
"You'd better"  
"Let me kiss you"  
She did. 

Laying his head on her lap, resting the lower half of his body against the car door, Rafael closed his eyes. Annie would pass her soft hand through his hair, along his forehead at small intervals. She kept driving as Rafael drifted away from consciousness. His last thought as he succumbed to sleep, and a hand caressed his head, was that he had one constancy in his life - Annie. Thank God for Annie. 

***** 

[Staten Island, 1987] 

"Annie?"  
Mrs. Bluth's face loomed upon her. The state people always talked to her like that.  
"This is Mr. Tyler and his wife. This is their son Michael. Say hello"  
She didn't. She kept her eyes downcast, making sure not to look Mr. Tyler and his son in the eye.  
"She's just shy, that's all"  
Mrs. Bluth put a hand on her bony shoulder.  
"You're a good girl, Annie, and I hope you show that to Mr. and Mrs. Tyler by being yourself. Okay?"  
Not even a nod.  
"Hello, honey", Mrs. Tyler took her hand, "Would you like to see your room?"  
She was going to get a room? All to herself? Maybe these people were not like the Williamsons after all.  
"Michael, honey, could you show Annie her room?"  
Annie watched his shoes. When they turned towards the door, she followed them out. Behind her, the adults were talking.  
"There's a history of molestation with the child but..."  
She shut the voices out.  
'No need to relive every bad memory', Daddy used to say. 

Not a word was spoken by her for the first two days. She had overheard Michael complain once that the girl was creepy. He kept to himself mostly. Yet whenever she looked up, he would be looking at her like she were an oddity. They were good people though. Mrs. Tyler couldn't cook too well but she was all love and fuzz. Mr. Tyler was nice too; always trying to get her to talk.  
"Psst. Hey"  
Annie's eyes shot wide open. She clutched the panda bear Mr. Tyler had bought her. Michael was standing over her, whispering. She had to know this was coming. The room, the toys, the smiles - all bullshit. Annie's voice was raspy, not having been used for a while.  
"Do what you want. I won't tell. Just don't hurt me"  
Scrunching her eyes shut, she waited to feel his hands on her. A minute passed before she could open them again. Michael looked disturbed. He pointed with his thumb to the door.  
"I-I just wanted to show you the comet"  
Annie watched him stalk to the door. Was she being stupid? He might be bigger but he was her own age. Maybe it was boys older than 12 who liked to do things to girls.  
The door creaked. Michael stood outside, holding the it ajar. Peeping from the blanket wasn't making him go. When he looked away, still holding the door, Annie got out of bed and followed him.

***

Michael wasn't the brightest bulb in the house. Annie often helped him with his homework. He was grateful. He too would help her any way he could. Having grown a mouth on herself, Michael often had to step in when Annie pissed someone off. It had never been as bad as that day in June though, right at the start of summer vacation. She had been drawing a sketch of him and Sonny Carisi, that goof. He posed like a hunter over Sonny, who played the captured dead beast. Bella was talking to some of her friends a few feet away.  
"Orphan Annie's an artist, huh?"  
It was that shithead Garcia kid. Both Sonny and Michael ran after him. Bella managed to hold Michael back but Sonny gave a kick to the runaway's butt.  
"It's starting to grow on me, Michael. You gotta stop going off on that"  
A teen of few words, Michael walked back to the pavement and sat by her. Old man Marcello was laughing at Sonny's amature kick.  
"That Sonny is real cushy about your sister, eh, Mikey?"  
"She's not my sister", Michael said.  
"Eh?", Marcello hollered.  
Annie had never heard Michael scream like that.  
"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!"

News travels fast in small communities on the island. Annie eavesdropped on all the allegations against her best friend.  
"You have to tell me the truth, Michael", Uncle Mick was saying, "Did you touch Annie?"  
"How can you even think that, Pa?! Jesus Christ!"  
"Don't yell at me, son! If you have any feelings for Annie, you have to tell us now. It's for her own good"  
Michael was adamant.  
"I would never hurt her. Never"  
The ultimate decision was that Annie would have to go to a new home. She wasn't bitter about it. She had had a good run with the Tylers. And she would always love Uncle Mick and Aunt June. They were family now.  
"Please. Please don't send her off. Pa... I'll go away if you want me to. Don't send her away. She's got nobody"  
They let Annie stay. But Michael was not allowed to be alone with her. 

***

Before they could finish high school, calamity struck. Uncle Mick underwent an accident that left him paralysed for a year. Aunt June had to send away all the kids. Though it would have hurt her too, she could not send away Annie, mainly because it would break her son's heart. Instead, the family moved to Queens to be closer to her maternal family.  
"I need all the helping hands I can get", she would say.  
To be another of those helping hands, Michael took up odd jobs. Annie kept house. Aunt June mostly cried and attended to her husband.  
"Annie?"  
She was reading in bed. Finding him in her bedroom at odd hours was nothing new.  
"What?"  
"I gotta talk to you about something"  
He stood by the door. She watched him from her bed.  
"Are you going out with Jerry Shaw?"  
"The day I do that, you put me in the cuckoo nest"  
He seemed to agree.  
"What's it to you?"  
"I love you"  
She smiled,  
"I know you do"  
"No. You don't get it. I 'love' you"  
"I said I know you do"  
He looked at his hands, buying himself time.  
"I don't suppose you love me back or something"  
"Why do you think I won't go out with Jerry Shaw?"  
Michael nodded. His small smile was rare but it always pleased Annie to see it.

***

"What'd you bring me out here for?", Annie asked.  
They were standing in the park, a block away from school. Michael was fishing for time by taking in the view around him.  
"I want you to marry me", he said, "Not today but some day"  
"Is that right?"  
He nodded.  
"Doesn't it seem kinda incestuous to you?"  
"What's that?"  
"Like we grew up together. It doesn't seem weird?"  
"Not to me. To you?"  
"I don't know. Why do we gotta get married?"  
"You're the only one for me, always been", he asked, "So what do you say?"  
"Michael, we haven't slept together, never kissed each other. It'll be weird"  
"I don't gotta check your lady parts to know I want to marry you. Are you in or not, Annie?"  
"I'm in"  
"You sure? You don't wanna think about it first?"  
"What if I start thinking about it and say no?"  
"Then don't think about it"  
They walked out of the park together, engaged in their own peculiar way. Michael had his hands in his jacket.  
"Can you walk yourself home? I gotta go to church"  
"You, church?"  
"This Sunday, I promised Santa Maria I'd light a candle if you said yes"  
"You're stupid"  
"You get home safe"  
Annie looked at him as he crossed the street. The thought of spending her life with Michael soon became a huge comfort to her. 

All the faith she had in him was shaken when she saw the shiner. They were 17 then. Unable to get a good job, Uncle Mick had begun to drive a taxi. And his son had been getting into a lot of fights.  
"Who did that?"  
"Sshh..."  
"Don't shush me, you bastard!", Annie hit him, "You don't care about me! Going out and getting your fool ass into fights!"  
Michael had to hold her tight until she stopped thrashing. She threatened him,  
"You get into one of your shitty fights again, Michael, and I swear I'll run away. You won't see me ever again"  
"All right. Whatever you say. Just don't tell Ma. And calm down. You're shaking"  
It was just the begining. She spent her seventeenth year fighting with him, arguing, telling him she would leave him if he didn't clean up his act. It never happened; Michael knew it wouldn't. Annie loved him. They began to realize how much when she started planning their lives together.  
"What am I gonna do in college, Annie?"  
"Whatever I do. If you don't come along, I'll find myself some rich brat, get knocked up, and come visit you and the family on Christmas. Now, I made a list of the cheapest colleges in New York. We ain't going to stay too far from home. As for student loans..." 

When she found out he had started to deal for his gang, Annie's sleep became scarce. She was lying awake in bed the night they shot him. The moment the doorbell rang, she just knew it was bad news, that Michael was never coming home through that door again. It was Aunt June's cries that brought her to the living room. Sure enough, there were the cops. Uncle Mick was weeping and trying to hold his wife upright.  
"Where is he?", Annie said to the policemen, "I'm his fiancee"  
That silly tattoo he had of her name didn't matter. The rosary around his neck didn't matter either. Michael Tyler was found dead at the scene, 17 years old, and carrying a huge wad of cash from his dealing business. There was no drama at the scene of death. People called the cops after hearing shots in the street. Michael's killer was 22; had shot Mike in retaliation of a beating he had given him. Pled guilty, got his sentence reduced to 20 years. There was no revenge to be sought.

Aunt June was a mess for months. She maintained a shrine to her dead son. Visitors flooded the house for a month. The day Aunt June showed signs of getting used to her grief, Annie announced her decision to leave for college. Uncle Mick pleaded with her until the last moment.  
"With Michael gone, I have no home. I got no reason to stay"  
"Don't say that, Annie. You're family!"  
"Every single thing here reminds me of him. I know my loss is not as big as yours, but I can't take it anymore, Uncle Mick. I'll go mad"  
It took ten years for her to come home again. 

***

Annie had underestimated her love for Michael. As far as she was concerned, he was everywhere she went. They had never touched each other as lovers. But he was all she thought of when a man first made love to her. Slowly, as it always will, time began to heal her. She found strength in her work, her few friends, and her books. Her dry wit transformed into genuine humour. She had to laugh.  
'Smiles are always better than tears', her father used to say.  
Men were no longer just distractions or temporary relief. She started to take a genuine interest in those who liked her. That interest seldom lasted over a few months.  
 _"Officer?" ___  
Until then. Rafael Barba had to happen for Annie Dalton to know she was capable of giving love. Thank God for Rafael.


	13. NSFW - Not Safe For Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short two-part chapter about Annie and Rafael's visits to each other's workplace. Fluff and sexy times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought people would stop taking an interest in the story after the last chapter. But I have had some very favourable comments. Thank you!  
> To make up for the sad tone of the last chapter, here's an especially naughty one.

She expected a smile, a loud _"Annie?" ___, but what she got was -  
"Miss Dalton? Please, have a seat"  
Annie closed the door from within. Now out of sight from everyone in the office, Rafael came around, kissed her and displayed a huge smile.  
"A pleasant surprise this. No, you're not sitting on the chair"  
He made her sit on his lap. His eyes were on her rather sexy clothes when he picked up the receiver.  
"Jesse, no one gets in for a while", he hung up.  
"I know you thought Carmen was irreplaceable but Jesse's pretty cute"  
"Yeah. He doesn't get paid for being cute", he seemed to add for her benefit, "And he is gay"  
"So I gotta watch my back?"  
Rafael smirked,  
"Did you come all the way here to take a stab at my sexuality?"  
Annie kissed him in answer. He was feeling her up over the dress.  
"You're gorgeous. Remember what we did last time you came into my office looking like this?"  
"Mm-hm", she saw around her, "Quite a few changes, I find. The table is wooden too now"  
"Yeah"  
He began to kiss her neck,  
"Wanna break it in?"  
"Actually", Annie traced his suspenders, "I came here to ask you for a favor"  
"Proceed"  
He was kissing the back of her hand when Annie said in one breath,  
"There's a party at work tomorrow and I want you to come in so that I can make everyone jealous"  
Rafael let her hand drop from his hold. Annie wriggled closer.  
"It's only one evening. And you can ask Jesse to clear your schedule for tomorrow. It'll be like date night"  
"Tell me everything from the start"  
"Well, there's not much to tell. Kayla from Finance was bragging about her husband soon becoming a senator. And Timmy from Artwork wouldn't shut up about his husband's fashion sense. Guy's some kind of shoe designer. So, everyone started talking about their spouses. I was hanging in a corner with the millenials and Desiree accidentally saw your picture as my phone's wallpaper and told everyone my boyfriend looked like a prince from an oil painting"  
"And?"  
"No one believed her", she said with grace, "Motherfuckers"  
"Annie"  
Her hands cupped his face.  
"Please come with me to the party and make my coworkers feel like crap!"  
"It's not a costume or theme party?"  
"No. It's not even black tie. You can wear one of your work suits"  
"To a party?", he smirked, "Please"  
He had decided to go, but teasing Annie in her impatience was too much fun.  
"God, I don't know if I can"  
"Raf, come on. It won't be that bad"  
"I don't know if I can make it tomorrow"  
"If you don't come with me, I'll withhold sex!"  
"And punish yourself too?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Fine. We both know I'm not good at that. But seriously, Raf - you want me to beg or what?"  
"No. But you could do something. No, not that. Get up. Let's see. There's nothing sexual you won't do if asked nicely"  
They were in agreement on that one. Rafael thought hard for a minute.  
"I got it", he announced.  
Excitement bubbled through Annie's voice.  
"Tell me, tell me!"  
"Not now"  
She regarded him with suspicion.  
"You grin like the Devil"  
"I fuck like one too"  
The crude talk impressed her.  
"Don't I know?"  
"Well then, what am I supposed to do at the party?"  
"Be yourself. Flirt a little"  
"I don't indulge in flirting"  
"Seriously man, no one knows that better than I do. But do it for me this once, all right?"  
He accepted,  
"Fine. I still can't believe I'm going to be your trophy boyfriend tomorrow"  
"You certainly look the part. Uncle Mick says you seem to be the type who marries rich"  
"You and your Uncle Mick should do stand up"  
His sarcasm didn't bother her.  
"He doesn't have enough material. Let me take your leave now"  
"Whoa", he leered, "You seriously think you get to leave, just like that?"  
He rubbed circles into her hips. Keeping his eyes on the hem of her dress, Rafael said,  
"You better do something, Annie. Or I will"  
With a dismissive smirk, Annie got down to her knees. Rafael gave her a toothy smile. Down went the zipper.  
"Wipe that silly smile off your face. It's not your birthday"  
"Feels like it is", he said.  
She was grinning too as she took him into her mouth. There was no smiling on his part after that, only soft moans and pleas. 

***

"Dalton?"  
Annie looked up at her supremely handsome boss standing by the door. So tall, everyone called him the Pentagon. There was another reason behind that name. He had suffered some wardrobe malfunction once, and pictures of his endowment had been circulated around the internet ever since.  
"Lunch?"  
"I'm good", she gave him a thumbs up.  
He walked into her little office without an invitation.  
"What are you having?"  
"Leftovers", she held out her lunchbox to him, "Want some?"  
"Yes, please"  
They munched on the shredded chicken sandwiches together. Clark smiled at her, sitting on the edge of her desk.  
"I do miss your cooking"  
Annie stopped chewing for a second. She did not enjoy throwing Clark out of her office. But he made her do it often.  
"The kids miss you too"  
_Oh, that was low. ___Using his kids to gain her sympathy?  
"Do they, after 7 years?", Annie said.  
"Yeah. They ask me what happened with us"  
"You should tell them that I found your dick inside their babysitter"  
Clark would have choked on the food if he hadn't been used to Annie. Instead, he tried,  
"No matter how many times I say it, you won't accept my apology, will you?"  
"Not after that R rated scene I saw. No, thank you"  
"What can I do to make you take me back?"  
"Nothing really. I have a boyfriend"  
"That well-dressed attorney you brought to the gala? Right"  
"He _is ___my boyfriend. And even if I were single, Clark, I wouldn't sleep with you anymore. You're my boss now. It was different back then"  
"Annie, I have changed. I..."  
"All right. Get out"  
He stood across from her chair. Hands in his pockets, Clark tried again.  
"You..."  
"Don't make me boot you"  
She showed him the suede boots she was wearing. Clark swore under his breath and turned to go.  
"Thanks for the food"  
"It was gonna go bad anyway"  
Annie rolled her chair to the end of the desk where he had been sitting and sprayed Fabreeze over the spot. She sprayed some in the air too, didn't want his Hugo Boss smell to hang in the air.  
"Is this a bad time?"  
Rafael stood in the door. Annie came to him grinning. 

After the kiss, Rafael placed his hands on Annie's waist. His eyes found the empty lunchbox on her desk.  
"I was hoping to take you out to lunch, but it looks like I'm late"  
She looked back at her desk before looking at him again.  
"Yeah. I already ate. Doesn't mean you shouldn't eat though. Let's go"  
Truth be told, he wasn't that hungry. The lunch was just an excuse to see her. She had been busy the last 4 days. He had been coming home late again. For a man of Barba's appetite, four days without sex - now that Annie had gotten him addicted to it - were torture.  
"I think I'll have my meal here"  
Annie quirked an eyebrow.  
"You want to order... ah!"  
He picked her up and carried her to her chair. Annie soon realized what was about to happen.  
"Oh my god, Raf. This is so hot"  
He smiled at her, kneeling between her legs. He said,  
"So glad you wore a skirt"  
Annie raised her lower half as Raf pulled down her panties. She was biting her lip in anticipation.  
"So cooperative when things are going your way", he remarked.  
"Shut up and work that pretty mouth of yours"  
As a punishment, Rafael flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, touching her nowhere else. How she squirmed.  
His green eyes focused on her flushed face while his mouth set to work, as she had commanded. Annie closed her eyes and gripped the armrest with both hands. Rafael moaned against her, slurped too. It drove Annie to the edge. She grabbed his head.  
"Oh. Oh god, Raf. You're so good. So good! Ah"  
"Hey!"  
"Clark!", she squealed.  
Movement under the table stopped but for a minute. Raf kissed her lips before dipping his tongue in again. Annie mustered a smile.  
"Raf, you bastard", she mumbled.  
"Sorry?", Clark said.  
"Nothing. What is it?"  
"Your new writer's with the design team right now. Her agent wants to talk to us. Come on"  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
Clark, being Clark, stayed. He was smiling.  
"Annie Dalton, are you blushing?"  
"I'm no...", she hitched a breath, "Not. Go, Clark"  
"Is that..."  
Clark stood, looking horrified. His eyes were on the pair of shoes sticking out from under her table.  
"It's not an intern!"  
"All right", Rafael sighed.  
He emerged, dusting his trousers and turning to the intruder. Annie wanted to crawl down under the table herself and stay there. Clark's jaw was clenched.  
"Mr. Barba"  
"Hello, Clark", he said.  
Another minute passed before the man showed any signs of leaving. He half-turned, said before leaving,  
"Come to my office when you're... when you're not indisposed"  
Annie nodded. Rafael helped her out of the chair she had sunken into.  
"Are you in trouble?", he asked.  
Annie put her arms around him.  
"This is the kind of trouble I wouldn't mind getting into everyday"  
They kissed. Annie tried to draw away, tasting herself on Rafael's tongue. He held her head in place and kissed her still. She was out of breath when he let her go.  
"Now that I'm fed", he kissed her temple, "I'll be going"  
Helplessly turned on, Annie grabbed the lapels of his coat. Rafael tugged her hands away.  
"You have work"  
"You're right", she sighed.  
She looked into her purse and held out the pack of thin mints towards him. Rafael looked at her hand, then at her. He took a step back.  
"No, thank you"  
He deftly sucked the finger he had inserted into her. Annie looked on as he sauntered out of her office, grinning like the Devil indeed.

 


	14. A Castle Without A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba has gotten so used to Annie's presence that her absence becomes discomforting to the loner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this story. I hope you are too. Thanks!

Contrary to popular belief and his caffeine intake, Rafael Barba was a morning person. He awoke at 7 to find his girlfriend snoring into his chest. Smiling, he passed a hand over her hair and kissed her head.  
"Annie?", he spoke softly.  
It took a few more kisses for her to move.  
"Wake up", he lied, "It's almost eight"  
"Five minutes", she mumbled and flipped on to her back.  
He stood over her for a while. Her hair splayed freely across the pillows. On her neck was that faint scar he loved to kiss. He sighed, content.  
"I'll wake you up for breakfast" 

After Annie vehemently refused to get up and eat, Rafael sulked and had breakfast at his table alone. In the bedroom, he put on his tie and looked back to find her still asleep. He walked to the bed and pulled the sheets off her. Annie compensated for it by curving into a ball, eyes still closed.  
"Oh my god. Get up already, you lazy woman", he shook her.  
Annie grumbled,  
"I don't wanna"  
"Annie, it's 9 o'clock. You're going to be late"  
"I don't care!"  
"Fine", he moved away, "I don't have any more time to waste"  
"I know a good way for us to waste our time"  
_Wasn't she just asleep? ___  
Rafael turned to her with an eyebrow raised. Annie rose in bed with a drowsy smile. She seemed to remind him what they were doing last night, by revealing her soft cleavage and that lacy bra. Curving a finger, she beckoned to him.  
"No way"  
Her determination was undaunted. She crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours.  
"You wanna play hard to get, Counsellor? I like that"  
Her hands were on his crotch and her mouth was puckered for a kiss that never came. Rafael freed himself from the grip of her limbs, glancing at the clock on the wall.  
"Annie, stop. I have to go"  
He walked to the wardrobe, put on his coat while she watched.  
"What kind of a man denies his girlfriend morning sex?!"  
"One who is never late to work"  
"Rafi", she crooned, _"Per favore?" ___  
"I'm sorry", he kissed her cheek, "When we get back, I promise"  
"You're not getting anything when you get back. I promise you that!"  
Rafael went to work with that crooked grin on his face. 

***

It was well past 11:00 pm when he got back home. He headed straight for the bedroom.  
"Annie?", he called, "I'm home"  
She was not in there. Rafael put away his shoes in the wardrobe, slipped his coat off.  
 _"Mi reina?" ___, he called playfully.  
Not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen, not in the balcony. He speed dialled her.  
"Hey, handsome"  
"Where are you?", he asked.  
"At home?"  
"You are not here. I just got in"  
"It's Monday, Raf. I am at my place. Everything okay?"  
"Oh"  
In his eagerness to see her, he had forgotten the weekend was over. His Annie had gone back to her apartment.  
"Hello? You all right?"  
"I'm fine", he sighed and laid down on the couch, "I foolishly expected you to still be here"  
"I told you you weren't getting anything today"  
He laughed. It came out tired and disappointed.  
"I feel stupid"  
"Must be a nice change for you"  
"It was never like this before, before you came. Now everytime you leave, this place seems empty and... haunted"  
"Oh Rafi"  
"Come back"  
"Babe, I would, but I have to go in early tomorrow. There is..."  
"I'm asking you to come here", he closed his eyes, "Permanently"  
The odd silence lasted a moment. Annie spoke with caution.  
"You are asking me to move in with you"  
"I am"  
"Hold on. When we started dating, you told me there was a slim chance that we would ever live together or get married. You combined that with an elaborate explanation of why your job could prove dangerous to anyone you got close to"  
"I remember that"  
"And when I asked if I would get a bodyguard who looked like Keanu Reeves in _Speed ___, you told me to be serious, and asked me what was the deal with me and Keanu Reeves"  
"I know what I said. Look - maybe I'm being selfish, but I want you with me, Annie. Everyday"  
He could see her shaking her head in his mind's eyes.  
"Let's talk about this some other time"  
"I am not going to change my mind"  
"Raf... you...", she sighed, "What if we turn into other middle-aged couples? Become roommates instead of lovers?"  
He said,  
"Your fears are rational, but I have complete faith in us"  
"You do?"  
"Of course"  
"Then yes"  
He stood up at attention.  
"You will move in here?"  
"Yep"  
"You sure? I don't want you to say yes if you don't mean it"  
"I'm sure. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"You won't get bored seeing me everyday?"  
"Not in a million years"  
They made plans right there. Rafael promised her a separate wardrobe. Annie said she'd settle for morning sex instead. Laughing, he agreed to both. 

"You've got to be kidding me"  
Rafael stood before Annie's towering, gigantic bookshelves - five of them. She hugged his waist.  
"You get what you ask for, roomie"  
He only nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per favore - please (Italian)  
> Mi reina - my queen (Spanish)


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Annie start living together.

For once, he had made it in time for dinner. Annie would be impressed. She would put her tender arms around his neck. Her eyes would grow dark with desire. As she kissed him, soft and sweet, she would sneak her hand into his...  
_'Snap out of it' ___, Rafael gave a violent shrug.  
All he wanted to do as he set foot inside his apartment was sweep his girlfriend off her feet and make love to her where he stood.  
"Annie?", he called, shedding his coat and scarf.  
"Don't come in here!", she answered, "I'm naked"  
Rafael grinned and moved to the kitchen, calling,  
"That is clearly an invitation!"  
His footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Standing in the kitchen, next to a shameless and giggling Annie, was his mother.  
"Mami"  
"Rafi", they hugged, "Que tal tu día?"  
"Estuvo bien. When did you get in?"  
"A while ago"  
His eyes were warning Annie of what was to happen to her once they were alone.  
"Are you teaching Annie how to cook?"  
"You're kidding. She is _good ___. You should appreciate the lengths a woman goes to in making food for you, Rafi"  
"Thank you, Lucia", said Annie.  
Mrs. Barba spoke with confidence,  
"And she is such a delight. Absolute joy"  
"No one knows that better than him. Am I right?"  
Mrs. Barba laughed and slapped the palm Annie held out. Rafael was jealous.  
"Please don't convert my mother to your brand of humor"  
Said mother was shoving him out of the kitchen soon.  
"You talk too much. Take these plates and set the table"  
Annie's teasing smile fuelled his revenge fire. 

Dinner went well. Mrs. Barba drove home in her car. And the moment she was out of their door, Rafael grabbed Annie. She guffawed and slipped out of his grip in a wink.  
"Get back here, you..."  
He chased her to the bedroom. Annie made the mistake of jumping on the bed when he ran across to her side. Rafael lunged forward with abandon, pulling her down with him. He tickled her like they were toddlers.  
"Objection!", Annie laughed, "Objection! Yeow! Objection!"  
He stopped to let her breathe. They both needed to. Annie's face was red from all the laughing.  
"You think it's funny, embarrassing me in front of my mother?"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah?", he tickled her again.  
Annie squirmed under him,  
"Ah! Stop! Jinkies! Jinkies, Raf!"  
He grinned, pulling her top over her waist and upwards. Its fate was to fall on the floor and be joined by Rafael's shirt.  
"I've been thinking about you all day"  
"Bad things, I know"  
He unclasped her bra and pulled it down her,  
"Very, very bad things"  
Annie could not stop giggling. She kissed him over and over, wanting that moment to last forever.  
"Raf?"  
He looked up. The words were just on the tip of her tongue. How bad would it be if she were to admit it?  
"I..."  
He deserved to hear it. And he was giving her such a patient look.  
"I..."  
Rafael's face tensed. She saw him begin to hear what she was yet to say.  
"Have you been drinking beer?"  
Surprised, he asked,  
"Have... have I been drinking beer?"  
"Yeah. Your tummy's coming up. Oh wait", Annie gasped, "Am I going to be a Mom?"  
"Ha-ha. Funny"  
He spanked her butt and she laughed. Fearing she might have killed the mood, Annie reached for his zipper to make amends. Rafael stopped her.  
"None of that. I want to make love to you"  
Subconscious suggestion. Crafty. Annie feigned ignorance and kissed him back. He kissed her shoulder while she closed her eyes and _leaped ___.  
"I love you"  
He stilled his movements. It was the first time she had ever said that to him. He raised his head to look her in the eyes and say,  
"Okay"  
Annie nodded in understanding.  
"I deserved that"  
"Yes, you did"  
"All right. Back to work"  
With an impish smile, he held her face in his hand.  
"Te amaré mientras viva"  
"That better mean something beautiful in Spanish"  
"It does"  
"Good"  
After kissing her some more, Rafael remained on top of her. He traced her features with his fingertips, smiling all the while.  
"I feel guilty at times that my colleagues work as hard as I do but they don't get to come home to someone like you", he said, "who can take all their stress away and bring them calm"  
"What is this? You trying to get a blowjob?"  
"When have I ever had to ask you for one?"  
"So I enjoy your genitals. Sue me", she rolled her eyes.  
He sighed, smiling still, "What would I do without you, Annie?"  
She bit her lip,  
"Masturbate?"  
He laughed.  
"You are so immature! Why did I ever fall in love with you?"  
"I saved your ass, that's why", she placed her hands on his butt, "I did that mostly because it looked great in those trousers you were wearing"  
"Is that right?"  
Annie nodded. Rafael kissed her again. He thought of how they would spend every night together thenceforth. Home had finally become a place where his heart was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mami - mommy  
> Que tal tu día - how was your day  
> Estuvo bien - it was good  
> Te amaré mientras viva - I will love you as long as I live 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it!


	16. Sonnyville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie urges Rafael to meet an old friend of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Italian in this chapter. I have provided the translations though. I hope you like this one. Please leave some feedback. Thanks!

It was Friday evening. Rafael had brought his work home. Not wanting to feel like a jerk, he asked Annie if she needed any help making dinner. She declined. Singing _Like A Virgin_ , she gyrated her hips and cooked. The delicious smell wafted throughout the kitchen. Rafael was still reading a transcript, walking to and fro behind Annie, when the smell awakened his senses. Drawn to it, he walked to the cook, gave her earlobe a little nip and put his hand around her waist.  
"What's cooking?"  
"Pie - chicken and leeks. And broccoli and spinach dip on the side"  
"Bleh"  
"Hey", she reached for the high cabinet, "We need our greens"  
Rafael stepped away to pace again. His eye landed on the soft-soft skin of her stomach, as her top hitched higher. He planned to do things to that spot later in the night.  
"Got it", she was pleased with herself, "Flour"  
His nose was in the papers. He wondered aloud,  
"Why do you keep the flour up there?"  
"I use it often. So this reaching up helps me stretch and provides you with a view"  
Grinning, he tried to concentrate on the transcript. Reading the name Sonny (the girl's name) in it, he remembered he hadn't told Annie about an idiot with the same name.  
"Hey, Raf"  
She had sprinkled flour on her shoulders.  
"Does this look like dandruff?"  
He gave her a typical neat freak look, despite the severity of which, she laughed. He diverted her attention,  
"A guy asked to shadow me in court today"  
"Fresh meat?"  
"No. He is on Olivia's squad. A detective from Staten"  
"Staten Island?", she was happy to hear of her childhood place, "He studies law?"  
"Yeah. Dominick Carisi - but you can call him Sonny", he mimicked.  
"Huh", Annie had her back to him, "What's he like?"  
"Like the newest, jolliest kid on the playground. Way too eager to please. He kind of idolizes me. He said so"  
"You love being idolized"  
"Yeah. But he's not going to know that"  
Annie advised,  
"Don't give him a hard time. He probably just wants to be like you"  
Rafael smirked and came to kiss her.  
"That's not so easy now, is it?"  
She kissed him and smiled.  
"I'll stroke that ego and something else of yours after dinner"  
He pinched her butt when she turned.  
"I look forward to that"  
Annie jumped a bit but continued to cook.  
  
Sonny was ecstatic. He stopped drinking his smoothie.  
"Really? You want me to meet your boyfriend?"  
Annie nodded and slurped hers.  
"Mm-hm. He has met Uncle Mick and Kyle. Now he gets to meet another important man in my life"  
Sonny beamed and put his arm around her.  
"Kyle's your gay friend, right?"  
"No. Ryland is gay. Kyle is asexual"  
"Oh"  
"So?", she asked, "What do you say?"  
"Hell yeah. I am gonna give him the whole brother of the girlfriend deal. Don't ya worry, Annie"  
"You do that and I'll punch you in the gut. I don't want any of that 'You better treat her good or else' crap, you hear?"  
He wasn't too pleased.  
"Fine"  
They walked for a while until Sonny, as always, broke the silence.  
"You know, when I heard about Michael, I assumed you would off yourself sooner or later. I never expected to meet you again, see you looking so happy"  
"Me neither"  
" _Sono felice per te_ ", he smiled.  
Annie kissed his cheek.  
" _Grazie_. I'll set up the date and let you know, all right?"  
He kissed her on both cheeks,  
"Yep. Call me anytime. You have a good day now. Bye"  
"Bye!"  
They parted towards different streets.  
  
"It's just dinner, Raf"  
Annie sat in bed on her knees. He was changing into his tailored pajamas.  
"What's his name again?"  
"Dom"  
"That's his actual name?", he frowned.  
"It's not like the Dom in your favorite BDSM porn, okay? It's just his name"  
Rafael climbed next to her into bed.  
"Fine"  
"Great!", she plopped down on top of him, "You're going to love him"  
"And I thought I had had enough of Italians"  
Annie did her best stereotypical Italian impression, hand gestures and all.  
"Ae, Rafael-ah. How you say that-ah? You sleep-uh with one, no?"  
He closed his eyes and grinned,  
"You are not Italian"  
Now it was the Godfather.  
"Bonasera, Bonasera. What have I ever done to make you treat me so disrespectfully?"  
Rafael chuckled,  
"Go to sleep, Marlon Brando" 

 

* * *

  
  
Annie was in a terrific mood. She was about to execute a prank on them both: Rafael, who believed that not even God could pull one on him, and Sonny, whose expression of surprise was just too precious. She longed to see both their faces when they realized how they were connected now. Maybe she could take a picture.  
"You cold or something?", Sonny asked.  
Annie realized she had been rubbing her hands together like the evil raccoon. She controlled her instincts and sat watching the door with him.  
"He's running late. Not a good sign in a man", Sonny drank his wine.  
"You were late too, ya bum"  
"I got here before he did, didn't I? Oh crap"  
"What?"  
Sonny gestured to the reception where Rafael was making an inquiry. Annie's stomach churned with anticipation.  
"That's our ADA - Rafael Barba. Guy is magic in the courtroom. They should make a show about him. He's that good"  
"Is he?", she smiled at Rafael as he got closer.  
On seeing Sonny, his smile dissolved. Rafael walked to the table and Sonny stood up, surprised.  
"Mr. Barba. Didn't expect to..."  
He didn't waste time.  
"What are you doing here, Carisi?"  
"I'm just having dinner with my friend. This is Annie Dalton. Annie, this is Mr. Barba"  
Both her hands were clamped tight on her mouth so that she wouldn't burst into giggles. Rafael gave her his famous glare.  
"Are you kidding me right now?"  
"All right", she got up and stood next to him, with her hand on his chest, "Sonny, this is Rafael, my boyfriend. And Raf, this is Dom. I mean Dominick. But I call him Sonny!"  
  
The appetizers were a silent affair as the two men were still pissed at Annie for blindsiding them. She was enjoying herself despite their sullen faces.  
"How's that Gallagher case going?", Sonny made conversation.  
Rafael didn't look up from his plate.  
"It's going well"  
Annie lovingly passed a hand over his arm, looking at Sonny.  
"He isn't very chatty, is he?"  
That earned her another look from her boyfriend. Sonny drank some more wine.  
"How'd you two meet?", he asked.  
Annie tucked a curl behind her ear,  
" _Parla Italiano_ (Speak Italian)"  
Sonny raised his eyebrows. Annie was fluent and discreet.  
" _Lui parla Spagnolo tutto il tempo_ (He speaks Spanish all the time). _Tu sai che io non capisco Spagnolo_ (You know I don't understand Spanish)"  
Sonny glanced at Barba before saying,  
" _Lui sembra arrabbiato_ (He looks angry)"  
" _Hai paura di lui?_ (Are you scared of him?)"  
" _Sei pazza_ (You are crazy)"  
Annie waved it off.  
" _Come sta tua madre?_ (How is your mother?)"  
Sonny ignored her and talked to Barba instead.  
"So, how'd you guys meet?"  
Barba's tone was condescending,  
"She wasn't telling you that just now?"  
Sonny realized he needed more wine to get through this. He turned to Annie.  
"Annie, tell me. How did you two meet?"  
She was having too much fun.  
" _Parla Italiano!_ "  
" _Vuoi che lui mi uccida?!_ (Do you want him to kill me?!)"  
Annie took hold of the bottle of wine,  
" _Vuoi ancora?_ (Do you want a refill?)"  
"Yes, please", Sonny said.  
  
***  
  
Sonny called her an asshole. Rafael turned his back to her in bed. But Annie slept peacefully, with a lovely smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono felice per te - I am happy for you  
> Grazie - Thank you


	17. We Can Work From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Fifth Harmony song of the same name. Rafael tries to find meaning in the daily grind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweet readers! This might be the last chapter to this part of the series I have planned. It will be followed by a one-shot with both Annie & Barba. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the feedback! 
> 
> On an unrelated note, have you heard Raul Esparza read an audiobook? I mean WOW. Shiver me timbers, a'right? That man is going to be the death of me.

"Not enough evidence"  
Rafael took his seat. That phrase had begun to taste bad on his tongue. Liv sighed. Rollins rolled her eyes. Amaro tried to 'reason' with him.  
"You put him in that spot, in that time-frame, and I'll get you the warrant", he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have triable cases to work on"  
The collective impression of the three seemed to be "Barba is a dick". He wasn't being difficult on purpose. If he thought the situation was not reasonable enough to get a warrant, then a judge, in his or her wisdom, would feel the same way before signing on it. It was his duty to use his brains. Unlike them, he couldn't afford to rely on gut instinct and passion alone.  
  
9:00 PM and he was still working, going through all the horrifying pictures of the victims, the history of the sadistic accused. He looked out of the window. If he had had a different job, he would have been able to go home at a reasonable time. Start a family maybe. Not that he was too fond of kids, but a mini version of himself would have been tolerable.  
Hang it all, he wasn't a man to build castles in the air. His work was his life. And god, did it take a hell of a lot out of him. He would persevere though. Crime never rests. So justice shouldn't either.

* * *

Despite of his self-reasoning, everything seemed so redundant. Sometimes he hated the thought of going back to work in the morning. There had to be something NOT bleak in his life. Something his and his alone that made doing the same thing worth it, day in and day out.  
Dismayed and thoughtful, Rafael unlocked the door to his apartment. He punched in the code and the door opened. Like fog clearing on a melancholy morning, Rafael's smile made its appearance. That body he knew so intimately was sprawled on the couch. If the eyes weren't closed, it would have looked like she were reading. Rafael went closer. Never had he seen such a peaceful face. He had told her once -  
_"You never worry. I envy you that"_  
_"That's because you, my love, worry enough for the both of us"_  
Of course he had something that gave meaning to the daily struggle. It was her - coming home to her.  
  
Rafael laid the softest, gentlest kiss between her eyebrows. She was no sack of feathers but he lifted her up in his arms still. Sleeping on the couch in her position was an invitation to severe neck pain.  
"Sleep well, mi amor", he whispered, as he laid her on their bed.  
_**"Aha!"**_  
"Jesus!", he gasped.  
Annie had toppled him over in the bed. She sat astride his lower half, grinning down on him like the mischief-maker she was. Rafael leaned his head back and snickered. He looked up at her again.  
"You do know you didn't have to do all that to get me into bed, right?"  
"I know. I just wanted to get on top of you and say aha!"  
"Your antics, Annie, I swear..."  
"Will never get old. Thank you, baby. Now", she asked, "Did you have a good day? Put some baddies in jail? Talked the ears off a jury? Broke some hearts with your sex appeal?"  
"Yes to all. I guess"  
"Great!", she began to lift her top up, "Now it's my turn to speak"  
Rafael watched her pull off the shirt before she threw it on the floor. She removed her hairband, tossed it away, and shook her head. Her glorious hair fell across her shoulders and on one of her breasts.  
"Keep talking", Rafael watched.  
"I want to ride your face"  
"Please do"  
With a wickedly delicious laugh, she leaned forward, arching her back, and kissed him. Rafael filled his hands with her. The love of that woman was what kept him going.  
  


* * *

  
As loving and carefree Annie could be, her adventures sometimes went too far. Rafael experienced it but once. He had come home early with the only purpose of scolding her. If a fight ensued, so be it.  
"Annie?"  
"Hm?"  
She was reading or working. There was no telling it apart.  
"What was your bra doing in my bag?"  
Her criminal smile egged him on.  
"She probably wanted to shadow you too"  
"That's not funny. It fell out in front of my colleagues"  
"Sorry", she came to him and pouted, "Do you prefer my panties?"  
Rafael raised his voice.  
"Everything's a joke to you! I don't like..."  
Annie had the nerve to laugh.  
"Being humanized at work? Having people know you have a girlfriend?"  
"Yes!"  
His heart sunk as that smile turned into a ghost. She seemed genuinely apologetic.  
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you"  
Cursing his coarse self, Rafael stood where he was. She picked up her book, her laptop, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll put this away and be right out. You want something to eat?"  
He shook his head 'no'. Annie went into their bedroom. After a moment, he followed.  
  
Feeling ashamed of his earlier anger, Rafael walked to her. She was putting the book in her work shelf. He hugged her tight from behind. Surprised at first, but then smiling, Annie touched his face, passed her hands over the ones that were around her.  
"I am so, so sorry", he said  
She wouldn't agonize him any further.  
"It's okay"  
That was one of the things he admired about Annie. Once she loved you, she loved you. She would hurt herself before she would hurt him. There was no question of her ever saying anything mean or hurtful.  
Rafael kissed her clothed shoulder. He put his chin on it and tried to cheer her up.  
"What you should have done with the bra was slip it into my pocket. And yes, I do prefer your panties. Those which you have worn for a day"  
"You sex pervert", she grinned.  
He stressed,  
" _Your_ sex pervert"  
Annie turned to him and they made up with an embrace. He said,  
"I can be such an old crone sometimes - one who doesn't appreciate the", he passed his hands over her butt, "finer things in life"  
Annie was taking off his tie and undoing his shirt buttons.  
"It's your job that makes you like this. Seriously, you are going to be one cranky old man. Better make your peace with it now"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to be the sweet, chubby old lady, with a curly bob, who hands out candies to the kids and you'll come out on the porch with your stick and be like 'Get outta here, you little good-for-nothing brats!' Then I'll go, 'Oh Rafael! They are just children! Let's go inside. It's time we had dinner'. And you know when we'll have dinner? 5:30. No more prowling out, late night sashaying through Hogan Place for you"  
He smiled at the picture she had conjured up.  
"You think about us growing old together?"  
"Yeah. Who else is going to do that with you?"  
"And she's back", he kissed her.


	18. Are You Still Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reluctant Rafael takes Annie jogging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get so many fluff ideas for this pairing that I don't think Yours, Rafael will ever be complete. Also, through this chapter I am just trying to drum up traffic for this series. I'll be posting the update to You Are Invited very soon. Let me know if you like this.

Blue sports jacket, goose grey pants, neon shoes - Rafael Barba dressed to impress. Even when he was going jogging. He looked in the mirror at his girlfriend who was taking her time putting on a frigging beanie.   
"Can't you do it a little slower?"   
She blew him a kiss on her middle finger before asking,   
"Ready to go?"   
"Yes. Promise that you won't stop to pat every stray you see"   
"Of course", Annie followed him out of their room.   
  
Rafael had taken up jogging that year to compete with the men his girlfriend surrounded herself with. They all had washboard abs and bulging arms (Kyle was an exception and Carisi's abs Rafael tried not to think about). When Annie accused him of being jealous, he had become flustered.   
_"I am not jealous! It's just... you're **mine**!"_   
Laughing, she had assured him she was not attracted to any of her male friends and she would never be. But Rafael had already made a decision. Jogging was the easiest exercise to do. Or so he thought. After the first week, it did become easier. And now he was a week short from his 1 month jogging anniversary.   
  
"Flying high now!", Annie sang.   
They turned the corner from their apartment building. Rafael said,   
"No singing _Rocky_ songs"   
"What else am I supposed to sing? We are jogging"   
"You don't have an obligation to sing"   
"You're not singing, so I have to"   
"Not everything we do has to have a background score"   
He saw that, that eye-roll. Why did she not get it? Waking up early (though he despised it), getting into fitness - he did all that to impress her. He wanted her to know he wasn't just a guy in his forties who had let himself go. But Annie took it too lightly. She seemed happy with what she had.   
"This is why I prefer swimming", she huffed, "Oh god, I hate this. I'm gonna slow down a little, 'kay?"   
"Suit yourself"   
He jogged on ahead.   
  
People said running cleared one's mind. _Bull._ He tried to push every thought out of his brain but they came in a swarm. Rafael looked over his shoulder at Annie. She was at the other end of the street, doing what he feared she would do.   
"Not again", he sighed.   
Turning and trotting back to her, he frowned at the stray cats that surrounded her. And not the cute, furry kind. They were the scraggly, handicapped, mean-looking dumpster cats of the mean streets of New York.   
' _The germs, by God'_   
"I will call you Bob. And you are Doris. You might have balls but you look like a Doris"   
Annie was squatting down by the side of the path, petting those creatures. They rubbed themselves against her legs and tried to lick her hands, but she didn't mind. Rafael forced his feet to slow down and smiled. To him she looked like a modern, urban Snow White.   
"And you are Hairball. What are you looking at, Katniss? My boyfriend's eyes are greener than yours. That's right"   
All that love - how could one person hold so much of it? She had a nice word and a moment to spare for everyone, be it animal or human. And he had this generous person in his life, whose kindness he often treated as a weakness.   
"Whiskers, get off of him. You're in public, dude!"   
When he stopped at a safe distance, Annie saw him and waved.   
"Raf, look!", she picked up one of the cats and aimed it at him, "Arrrriairar! I am the Crazy Cat Lady. From The Simpsons!"   
He was smiling down at her. She looked so happy and just adorable. It was moments like these that filled his heart with love.   
"I know I promised...", she began.   
"It's fine", he said, "I'll finish the run and catch up with you here"   
Annie seemed suspicious,   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah"   
"I'll take a shower the moment we get home, I swear"   
"I know. I'm going to clean you up myself"   
"Wha..."   
He turned on his feet,   
"10 minutes?"   
Annie was grinning,   
"Okay"   
His back was to them when her voice reached his ears again.   
"Say bye, kids. Isn't he sweet? He is **mine** though. Let me tell you how we met..."


	19. It's Fun To Stay At The

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Annie recreate a childhood memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that 'shameless' thing in another context in a book and I have been dying to plagiarize it. Let me know if you like this one. Thanks!

Sonny rang the doorbell. His friend thanked him excessively for the small favor.  
"Thanks a million. Come in"  
Annie had called at 6:30 in the evening and asked him to bring Chipotle. He had never been in her apartment when her boyfriend was around.  
"Rafael's at a dinner thing with that Supreme Court judge. I'm sorry if I bothered you. Figured you might be on your way home and wouldn't mind"  
"I don't", he handed her the bag, "Here you go"  
A little hopper in purple came running into the living room. She asked, her accent quite adorable,  
"Is Shameless here?"  
"Uh, no, Lil", Annie said, "This is my friend Sonny. Sonny, this is Lily"  
"Hey there", he grinned.  
Lily, the lady, gave him her tiny hand.  
"Pleased to meet you"  
"Same here"  
Annie suggested,  
"Muffin-cake, why don't you set the table for your friends and I'll bring the food?"  
"Is it Chipotle?", she asked.  
"Yes"  
"Guacamole too?"  
"Yes, ma'm"  
"Okie!"  
She went sprinting back in again. Sonny followed Annie into the kitchen. He grabbed some bowls to help her.  
"Normally I'd ask if you're dating a European again but that's in the past now"  
"She's Kyle's step-sister"  
"Kyle is like in his forties"  
"Yep", she unscrewed the lid, "His new 'Mums' are on their honeymoon. Lily is supposed to stay with him but he had an emergency at the hospital. He said he'll pick her up around 10"  
Sonny nodded.  
"And who's shameless?"  
Annie smiled,  
"Rafael. She was here with Kyle yesterday. Raf groped me when they weren't looking and I called him shameless. She thinks that's his name. We didn't correct her"  
"Wow"  
They carried the food and dishware to the table.  
"Isn't she too young to be left alone without her mother?"  
"I know, right? She's only four. And a handful. Kyle cries everytime he has to put her to bed"  
Lily came in then with her plushy and her pony toy. She seated them at the table, napkins and all.  
"Here's your Chipotle, sweetheart", Annie served her.  
She had to lump some on the two other plates as well.  
"Won't you ask Sonny to join you, Lil?"  
She asked him,  
"Will you eat with us?"  
"That's very nice of you to ask but I'm fine. You go on"  
Giving a little shrug, Lily dug into her food. Annie made sure everything she needed was on the table and then slipped away to talk to her friend.  
  
Sonny stayed with them longer than he had meant to. The trio played Princess of the Castle. It reminded him of happier childhood days.  
"You remember my 12th birthday?"  
Annie laughed,  
"Yeah. We danced to YMCA and I sprained my ankle"  
"What's a YMCA dance?", Lily asked.  
Sonny exaggerated,  
"Only the best one ever"  
"Is it? Can you show me?"  
He looked to Annie for confirmation. She shrugged, smiling,  
"I'm game!"  
She went to her wardrobe,  
"Hang on. Let's do this right"  
A walk-in wardrobe, of course. Annie came out with three hats: a cop's, a Stetson, and a construction worker helmet.  
"Which one do you want?", she held them to Lily's eyes.  
"I want the big one!"  
"There you go!"  
Annie kept the police hat for herself, leaving Sonny with the construction worker helmet. He was trying so hard to make sense of it.  
"Hold on. You have this stuff why?"  
The discreet sideways glance told him.  
"Jesus wept, Annie"  
She whispered,  
"I like role play. So what?"  
The cop hat was what made him most uncomfortable. The construction helmet puzzled him though. Annie told him while Lily modeled her hat in front of the mirror,  
"When he's in a mood to dance. No shirt, only suspenders, pants and this - it's kind of like Magic Mike"  
There was no way Sonny was ever getting that mental image out of his head again.  
  
Thanking his "esteemed" colleagues for the ride home, Rafael waved the car off. He turned to his building and saw Kyle getting mad at his cellphone.  
"Kyle?"  
The weary doctor looked back.  
"Evening, Rafael. Thank goodness you're here. Annie is not answering. She said she would buzz me up. Do you have the key?"  
"Yeah. Come on"  
He liked Kyle. He was one of Annie's decent friends. Gentlemanly, asexual Kyle - one of her few friends whom she had never dated.  
"I hope you don't mind I asked Annie to look after Lily. There was this really bad brawl on Broadway. They needed me in the ER"  
"It's fine. Annie likes babysitting"  
"Yes. She claims she can uproot every ounce of discipline in a child in one sitting"  
"I hope you don't believe that"  
"No. She is a big teddy bear, if you ask me. Incapable of harm, your Annie"  
_His Annie._  
Rafael smiled as they got out of the elevator. He put his key in the lock, punched in the code and opened the door.  
"Crivvens", Kyle frowned.  
Carisi, Lily and Annie were dancing on Rafael's suede couch to the blaring music of the Village People. It was the youngest troublemaker who saw them first.  
"Shameless is home!", she called in glee.  
Carisi jumped off the couch and desperately tried to stop the song from playing anymore. And she... Rafael didn't move a muscle. Holding her cop hat in place, Annie attempted a smile.  
"Oh. You're early"


	20. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny swap bodies... without knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Freaky Friday, The Change Up, all those movies, ya know. And this needed to be written. I can't believe no one has written this. Anyway, thanks in advance for reading!

Off went the alarm. When had he set that to a show-tune? Must have been Annie's doing.  
_'Annie'_  
He missed her. Why did she have to go away on that stupid trip with her friends anyway? What were supposed to be three days of quiet and privacy had felt like three years of loneliness. No use pining after though. She will be back when she will be back.  
_'Coffee'_  
His other love.  
Rafael groaned his way out of bed and made for the toilet. That Fraser case was taking up pretty much all of his thoughts. He had stayed up till two, going over the star witness' changed testimony. His eyes ached despite of the 5 hours of sleep he had had. Rubbing them, Rafael looked about his ultra modern loo.  
_'Wait a minute'_  
The tiles weren't blue. It looked like one of the bathrooms from a Harvard frat.  
_'What the...'_  
Had he knocked back one too many a Scotch and spent the night...  
"No, no, no, no, no"  
His voice sounded different. When he stood up, he felt... taller. Looking down at his hands and feet, he noticed the tiny golden hair on them. Rafael rushed to the mirror in the strange bathroom and almost shrieked. That Italian Staten Island ditzy blonde head looked at him from the mirror.  
  
Sonny did shriek. He cursed and pulled at his face - Barba's face - and then howled some more.  
"This is some fucking Freaky Friday shit!"  
That voice wasn't his either.  
"Oh god, oh god. Oh god!"  
Kneeling by the dresser mirror he had been looking into, Sonny prayed harder than he had ever done before.  
_'God, if I have done anything to offend you, smite me dead. But please let this be a dream. Santa Maria mia...'_  
After the praying, he pinched himself for two whole minutes.  
Nothing. Squat.  
He looked around at Barba and Annie's bedroom. It felt like he was violating their privacy. But it wasn't his fault that he was in Barba's body now! Or was it?  
"Wait"  
If he was in Barba's body, then Barba was in...  
"Son of a bitch", he mumbled and clutched the dark hair on his head.  
_Soft._ The ADA must have a kickass conditioning routine.  
"What the fuck am I doing? I gotta figure a way out of this mess!"  
Just then, a cellphone rang. Sonny walked to the night stand beside the bed and picked it up. Barba's cellphone. The screen said Det. Carisi.  
"H-hello?"  
"Carisi?", his original voice spoke.  
"Barba?"  
A sigh of relief escaped them both. Sonny was losing his mind.  
"...hell is going on?! Did-did we eat some fortune cookies together? Or pee in a magic fountain? I am not prepared for..."  
"Carisi, I know it's not easy for you but shut your mouth for a minute and let me talk", Barba said, "Now, I assume you... have my body?"  
"I'm trapped in it!"  
"Stop yelling. Are you at my place?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I am in you guys' bedroom. I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay. Sshh. Just sshh a minute, okay? We need a plan to figure out how to fix this. Stay calm. I'm coming over"  
"You're...", Sonny caught a glimpse of the clock, "Hey, you can't come here. I am supposed to be at work in an hour"  
"That's not happening today, Detective. Sit tight. I'll be there in a while" 

* * *

 

Springing from the couch on hearing the doorbell, Sonny opened the door. He opened it to see himself standing on the other end.  
_'Damn'_  
That was not what he thought he looked like. What had appeared as cute laughter lines were now distinguished crow feet. His nose seemed different too. And his left eye...  
"Get inside and close the door"  
Barba in Sonny's body made for the bedroom straightaway. Sonny in Barba's body followed.  
"Tell me you did not go through our stuff", the attorney said.  
"What do you take me for?!"  
Barba turned around, a distasteful frown above the blue eyes.  
"Do you not realize how shrill you're making my voice sound?"  
Pretending to stagger back, Sonny exclaimed,  
"I'm sorry. I guess I should have better control on my vocal chords while my freaking soul is in another man's body!"  
That eye-roll. It looked even better on him than it did on Barba.  
"Why don't you sit down a minute so we can talk this through?"  
Sonny leaned against the dresser, arms folded over his chest.  
"Why do you think this happened?", Barba asked.  
"I got no idea. We haven't even seen each other in four days"  
Barba raised an eyebrow, hastening Sonny's explanation.  
"Not that I count the days or something. It just... it... I figured it out"  
"So we both don't know how this happened. Our next step is to figure out how to undo it"  
Sonny pointed a finger,  
"My sister knows this psychic we could..."  
"No", Barba shook his head, "We are not consulting any psychics or mediums. We are going to use good old-fashioned research methodology. We'll go to a library and read up on this... phenomenon. But before that, there's something I need you to... what? Why are you wiggling?"  
Sonny blushed,  
"I gotta pee"  
"So?"  
"I wanted to ask you first. After all, it's going to be your bits I'm gonna be using"  
"Good God, Carisi! How long have you been holding it?"  
"Since mornin'. I was being polite!"  
Barba sighed,  
"Just go"  
He watched the Detective rush to the toilet.  
  
Standing before the mirror, Sonny felt oddly rich. Barba's clothes felt as nice as they looked. The green tie paled in comparison to the greener eyes. The greys in his sideburns only refined his overall charismatic look.  
"If you could stop ogling me in the mirror", Barba said, "It's time to go"  
Sonny pulled on the lapels of his coat and turned,  
"Ya know, if you need me to do some arguments..."  
"No way"  
Without any hesitation, Barba began to brush off and tidy up his clothes on Sonny's body.  
"You're only going in to let Carmen clear your schedule, give her this file and to drop this leave application off. Got it?"  
"Yeah", Sonny sulked.  
"Look sharp"  
"Whatever"  
They locked the apartment door behind them.  
  
After doing the necessary at Hogan Place, Sonny insisted on grabbing some breakfast before they proceeded to the library. Barba wore a faint frown on the young handsome face all the time.  
"You won't die if you go a day without breakfast"  
"Hey, don't project your anger on me", Sonny chomped through his sub, "I didn't say anything when you made us wait in line at Starbucks"  
"We had to wait in line because you had to order a Mocha Cookie Frappuccino during the morning rush. And don't you dare spill anything from that sandwich on my suit"  
"You spilled your coffee on my shirt!"  
"This shirt?", Barba held the fabric, "I did you a favour. And it's not my fault. The hand-eye coordination is sketchy. Why do you have such long arms?"  
"Why do you have shoes with heels?"  
At the furious glare, Sonny turned his attention back to the sub. They were five minutes away from the library.  
"Give me my phone. I need to text Annie"  
"You're not gonna tell her, are you?"  
"No. She doesn't get home until tomorrow, and I hope to have my body back by the time"  
"You and me both"  
"My phone", he held out a hand.  
Sonny wiped his fingertips on the sub wrapper before reaching a hand into the left pocket. His facial expression told more than he dared to say.  
"You forgot to bring my phone?!"  
"Relax", Sonny tried, "You can text her from my phone. All right, no need to give me that look. I'll go get your phone"  
"Meet me at the library"  
They went separate ways.  
  
The doorman greeted him,  
"Back so soon, Mr. Barba?"  
Sonny smiled,  
"Yep. Forgot something"  
The doorman looked on in surprise.  
_'What am I doing? This is probably the first time he's seen Barba smile'_  
Sliding into the elevator just before it closed, Sonny excused himself and hit the button for Barba's floor. The good-looking lady next to him smiled to herself.  
"Hello, Mr. Barba"  
"H-hello"  
"Your girlfriend's out of town, I hear"  
"Yeah"  
Couldn't the elevator go any faster?  
"How are things between you two?", she grinned, "Hope you don't mind me asking, of course"  
"Great, great. Things are great"  
"She is nice"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Too sweet though"  
"That's my Annie", he faked a smile.  
"Well, in case your sweet tooth starts to ache", the woman produced a card from her cleavage, "Give me a call. I'll see you around"  
She put an extra swing in her hips as she stepped out of the elevator. Sonny put the card in his coat pocket.  
_'Barba must really love Annie if he can resist such hotties'_  
Hoping to God that he hadn't forgotten the punch code Barba told him, Sonny turned the key in the lock and entered the code in the dial. He threw the door open and closed it behind him.  
_'Phone's in there. I'm so nervous I could eat a horse'_  
Stepping into the bedroom, Sonny's eyes were welcomed by the sight of a feminine form removing her sweater and top. Before he could turn away and/or scream, she saw him.  
"You're back?!", they said at once.  
  
"Raf!"  
_'Oh god'_  
Sonny nearly stumbled back as Annie jumped on top of him. Girl weighed a ton. He turned his face away, tried not to touch her bare back.  
"I was going to surprise you! But you surprised me. What are you doing at home? Babe, what's wrong?"  
"Wh-wh-why don't you put some clothes on... babe?"  
Annie bit her lip seductively,  
"Never thought I would hear you say that. Gimme some sugar"  
Her breasts were pressing into him and she was puckering her mouth for a kiss. At least she was still wearing pants. Sonny pulled her off himself by her legs and stepped back.  
"I'm sorry", he looked for the phone, "I'm just in a rush"  
He prayed for forgiveness every time he caught a glimpse of her black bra or her surprisingly good-looking bod.  
"You're acting weird", Annie advanced towards him with a smile, "Me likey"  
_'Found it!'_  
Sonny grabbed the phone and walked backwards into the bathroom.  
"I gotta make a call. I'll be out in a second"  
"Raf..."  
_**Slam.**_  
Sonny took a deep breath.  
  
Rafael rapped his knuckles on the railing. It had been ten minutes since Carisi had gone off to bring back his phone. Something vibrated and rang in his own pocket.  
_'Another text from Rollins asking if Carisi's okay'_ , he supposed.  
But it was a call. ADA Barba - the screen said.  
"She's here!", Rafael heard his own voice hiss.  
"Who?"  
"Annie's home!"  
"What?!"  
He was already flagging down a taxi.  
"She's right outside. I'm in the frigging bathroom, for Christ's sakes!"  
"But she wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow"  
"Guess what? Your girlfriend loves giving surprises. You better get here right away. Cause she is waiting in the bedroom without her shirt on and I'm not..."  
Rafael almost yelled at the cabbie,  
"Step on it!"  
  
When they wouldn't answer the doorbell, Rafael pounded on the door with his fist.  
"Jeez, Sonny", Annie opened the door after peering through the peeping hole, "Is this a raid or somethin'?"  
He was there to make sure she didn't mistake her childhood friend for her boyfriend. He was there to step between the two of them if the need be. But seeing her cheerful face, her laughing eyes, it filled him with the misery he had experienced for the last two days in her absence. Forgetting everything, Rafael hugged her tighter than ever before.  
"Ow!", Annie exclaimed.  
He hid his face in her hair, smelling it, quenching his thirst by clasping her in his arms. Her lips... he missed those too.  
When someone cleared his throat aloud, Annie stepped away from what looked like Sonny. He held on to her still, wanting nothing more than carrying her to bed and showing her just how much she had been missed.  
"Hello to you too, weirdo", Annie laughed.  
She had to shake her hand out of his.  
"What are you doing here?", she asked.  
"Querida..."  
"Come again?"  
"Carisi", Sonny in Rafael's body approached them, "What are you doing here?"  
"I... came to see you, Counselor"  
"Then I don't have to be here", Annie said but then noticed his shirt, "Coffee stain. Seriously, Sonny? You're not 12 anymore, ya know. I'll get you my jersey. Don't walk around wearing that"  
His gaze was fixed below her waist as she walked out of the room. Hell, he had missed that too.  
Craning his neck as she walked away, Rafael caught Sonny shaking his head in disapproval.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Rafael sighed,  
"None of your business. Let's get out of here. Do you have my phone?"  
"Yeah, here. Wait. What do I tell Annie? She wants to know why I'm home early"  
"Tell her you forgot to pick up a file and make it quick"  
"Here you go", Annie came in, waving the jersey, "Put this on. I'll wash that shirt for you"  
Rafael's body gave a jump when Annie walked behind him towards the kitchen. Woman couldn't keep her hands off his butt.  
"Hey", Rafael frowned from afar, "I'm standing right here"  
Waiting by the kitchen door, she said,  
"You don't like it, don't watch it. Raf, can you come in here for a sec?"  
"Yeah"  
Blue eyes stared down the green ones. Rafael emphatically mouthed "No! No way!". Sonny shrugged before following her in. The jealous boyfriend strode to where the Detective had stood and looked into the kitchen. Annie was using her gentle tone and rubbing Sonny's arms over the suit.  
"What's going on? You know you can tell me, right?"  
And he was trying his best to distance himself from her touch.  
"Raf, now you're scaring me"  
Unable to take anymore, when she cornered Sonny against the kitchen top, Rafael strode in.  
"Annie?"  
"Sonny, wh...", she turned about.  
Pulling her arm around his neck, holding her face, Rafael laid his lips on Annie's. She pushed her hand against his chest but he insisted.  
"I can never un-see this", Sonny mumbled.  
Her lips, soft and fresh as ever, parted to let him in. He tasted her mouth with a flicker of his tongue, then more. This was letting her know how much he had missed her. How, without her, his thoughts had wandered through empty rooms like a lonely child. How the thought of her touching another man, even if the body belonged to him, was cataclysmic torture. He didn't kiss her because she was his. He kissed her because he was _hers_ , and she needed to remember that.  
When he finally summoned the will to withdraw, Rafael found Annie's eyes closed. She opened them, showing nothing but disbelief. Disbelief transformed into recognition. She said his name the way she had said it the very first time.  
"Rafael"  
He grinned, elated,  
"It is me"  
"Oh"  
He hugged her tight again. 

* * *

 

Jerked awake, Rafael found himself lying in the bed, their bedroom dark. He quickly checked his hands. He turned on the lamp and went to the dresser. It was his own self.  
_'Gracias Dios'_ , he panted with relief.  
Looking back over his shoulder, he watched Annie hog the covers in her sleep. With a smile, Rafael climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over themselves. His hand went around and rested on her stomach. As he closed his eyes, he reminded himself what that whole thing had been -  _'Nightmare'_  
  
Few miles away, Detective Sonny Carisi sat up in bed, inspecting his shirtless body. He looked around his room in confusion.  
_'The hell kind of dream was that?'_ , he wondered.


	21. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job like Rafael Barba's requires occasional distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My response to the drabble prompt where the characters speak only in questions.

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Rafael read the victim's statement. It was too gruesome. No matter how hard he tried to distance his emotions from his job, they crept in on occasion. Coffee, Scotch, an internal monologue of sarcasm - nothing was working against this case. And he did need a distraction. He wanted to be able to look away from horrific things.  
_'Oh my love...'_  
Rafael looked away from the papers. Annie's jukebox was playing _Unchained Melody_. Sneakily, two hands slid over Rafael's arms from behind the couch.  
_'...a long, lonely time'_  
The feminine hands stroked his forearms, his wrists. Rafael smiled in resignation - Annie was _Ghost_ -ing him again.  
"What are you?", he wondered.  
Her head peeked from behind the couch. She leaned over and hit a button on the remote. The music changed to Pink Floyd. Annie stepped away from the couch and danced to a song that wasn't made for dancing to.  
_'Hey you'_ , she pointed to him, _'Out there on your own, sitting naked by the phone, would you touch me?'_  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
Annie comically mussed up her hair while shaking her hips. Rafael watched her slow catwalk to the jukebox. Olivia Newton John's _Physical_ was next on their evening's playlist.  
"How many times have I told you not to disturb me while I am working?", he smiled.  
"How many times have I...", she jiggled a little, "listened?"  
"What am I going to do with you, Annie?"  
"The usual?"  
Smiling some more, Rafael closed the file on his table. He walked out of the drawing room.  
"You coming?"  
Swinging her arms above her head, making her boyfriend grin, Annie followed him to their bedroom.


End file.
